Stupid Cupid
by Saiyachick
Summary: [COMPLETE][GohanxVidel]As she began writing, a purple and black blur ran past her and bumped her lightly, while losing control of the notebook. Since she so happened to be standing by the fire with Goku, it fell into the fire, burning in ashes.
1. It begins

Me: Yo, all I ask is for you to R&R  

Things you'll need to know 

(Author's, Mel's notes) Ha, sometimes my baka friend likes to cut in.

~Bond~           

`thinking` 

____________________ 

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ

****

**Stupid Cupid**

****

**Chapter One: The Hook-Up Game**

  
It was a hot summer day at the beach resort the Z-gang was at. Bulma, Chichi, Goku, and Vegeta (Yes Vegeta!) were playing a 'nice' game of volleyball. Videl was sitting with Gohan and 18 under a nice shady umbrella. They were all laughing and talking about the year and the whole Buu ordeal. Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha were sparring in the hot sun. The three chibis: Goten, Trunks, and Marron were having fun swimming in the pure, fresh water.  
  
Chichi, and Bulma wanted to take a break, but two saiyans were too competitive to stop. It took both ladies' persuasion to get them to stop. Bulma just walked down the beach alone looking into the gleaming water thinking about what this scene reminded her of. This scene reminded her of how she got Goku and Chichi to first go out.  
  
@ Flash back@  
  
(A/n: Chi and Goku are both 16 while Yamcha and Bulma are 19.)  
  
Chi was playing Volleyball with Bulma while Goku and Yamcha were sparring. It was getting a little chilly and began to get dark. " Hey chi? Maybe you should go use the hot tub, you are shivering a lot," Bulma said. "Oh thanks B-san," Chi said cheerfully and ran off to the room. `Hehehe, my plan is working…now to get our little naïve Goku` Bulma thought. `Ah-ha! ` Bulma went over to Goku and asked if he could help her for a moment. "Hey B. why don't I help you?" asked Yamcha. Bulma smacked her head and said, "Because I need Goku's help! Come on," Bulma sneered at Yamcha and took Goku.  
  
"Um hey Goku I uh need you to taste something that I cooked," Bulma smiled. Goku's face paled. He tried Bulma's cooking before and he swore it moved, but if he didn't, he knew she would yell so he agreed.  
"Uh, hehehe sure B-Chan," Goku said and followed Bulma to a door.   
  
"Um ok here we are, but oops I think I forgot something outside…. go on ahead before me and I'll be right back," Bulma said with hope. Being Goku he said a simple 'yes.' Goku went inside the mysterious door and all of a sudden it closed and locked behind him.  
  
On the other side of the door stood Bulma giggling like mad. "Alright, faze one done! Chi will surely hit it off with Goku without my help," she said. (Ok now Goku is inside the same room as the hot tub where Chi is….MWAHA…eep sorry back to the story)  
  
@Inside@  
Goku was looking at the door dumbfound, scratching his head. "Hmmm this does not look like the kitchen, and where is the food? And why did the door close and lock me in here with Chi, and wait…CHI!?" Goku shouted.   
Bulma fell over anime style out side the door. 

-Inside-   
  
"GOKU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Chi screamed.

  
"Um, well Bulma said for me to try her cooking and…" Goku said, but Chi was paying no attention to what Goku was saying. Chi suddenly started to blush about her thoughts. `Oh Kami B. you have out done yourself this time. ` 

"Um Chi? Why are your cheeks red? Oh KAMI ARE YOU SICK?!  Do we need to get a doctor?  Wait, I'll go get Kami or go to Corrin's to get a senzu bean-" Goku said, well stupidly. Chi sweat dropped and thought how stupid he could be so she just had to interrupt him before things got out of hand, "No Goku, I am fine," Chi said with a smile while getting up from the hot tub, fully showing the blue string bikini that she was wearing.  

  
Now Goku started blushing. "Um Chichi… why are staring at me like t-that?" Goku stuttered.  

"Oh nothing Goku why don't you come over here?" Chi says seductively. "Um-m-m o-ok," Goku stutters once more.  
  


Goku walks to Chi a little closer when she spoke softly. 

"I have a present for you Goku," she whispers. 

Goku jumps up and down excitedly thinking it was food, but got something better. Chi went to Goku and gave him a kiss on the lips. Goku returns it and said, "Not what I expected, but this is better," and continues kissing her(MEL: I know I shouldn't be interrupting, but I think Kakkorrot is too dense to even know how to kiss-    ME: Oh shut up Mel.  How do you think Gohan was born?  Now say sorry!   MEL: Gomen… for being right)  
  
@Outside@  
  
"Alright! They finally are together!," Bulma cheers.  
  
@End of Flash Back@  
  
Bulma laughs to her self, and looks into the sky. "I know that was the funniest day of my life," Bulma sighed. "I agree," Goku said startling Bulma. "Geez Goku you scared the shit out of me!" Bulma said. 

"Sorry B-Chan, but it was a great day," Goku said looking yonder. "Sure was…" Bulma said.  
  
"But I got you back good hehehe," Goku laughed. "Oh yeah…but I don't think yours was better…all you did was lock me in the G.R. with Vegeta," Bulma laughed.

  
"Uh-huh, and those bumping noises were?" Goku said teasingly. "Oh shut-up!" Bulma said while laughing. "Ha we got even though," Goku said. Bulma thought once more. "Hey Goku I think we need to play our hook-up game one more time," Bulma said while smirking.  
  
"What do you mean B.?" Goku asked. "Oh come on Goku… haven't you thought about how close Gohan and Videl are?" she asked. "Oh yeah! We should do that," Goku said. "But how are we going to do it this time?" Bulma said. "Hmmmm, YES! I got it!" Goku said.  
  
Bulma looked shocked and took out a little notepad and pencil. "12:34 P.M. Goku gets an idea." Bulma starts writing. 

"HEY!?!? I am not that dumb!" Goku says while pouting. "Ok, ok lets hear your idea," Bulma says. "Its simple, lets lock them in the hot spring!" Goku says. "12:36 P.M. Goku is on a roll," Bulma writes down. "Quit doing that Bulma!" Goku said. "Hehe, sorry Goku-san, but I am a damn genius and you are coming up with all these ideas!" she says, "lets just get planning." "Ok, but I am hungry!" Goku says while walking off.

  
"12:40 P.M. Goku's stomach takes over once more." Bulma writes while sighing and putting her notebook away.  
  
**~*~Commercial break~*~**  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: They were the best of friends, but she had to move far away?**  
  
"No Videl don't go, please don't go!"   
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Pain seems to be the only thing a certain saiyan can feel? **  
  
"Why dose everyone have to leave...."  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Seven years later, they shall meet again?**   
  
"Class meet your new student Son Gohan"   
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: Things start to change for the better until secrets untold changes everything? Again.  
**  
"VIDEL NO!!!! I should have told you the truth! I love you..."  
**  
Deep Narrator's voice: Secrets kept on both sides? **  
  
"Gohan please help me.... let me resume my fate with you..."   
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: A kidnapper has taken Videl and doesn't play very nice?   
**  
"You well never see anyone again!" "You shall die tonight...."  
  
**Deep Narrator's voice: A story created by a fellow writer, saiyachick. Fanfiction net presents, "We Meet Again" out on the net by computers near you. This ad was featured and made by me, you're most loved writer, Lady Melanie. Hey, don't laugh, I wasn't joking, you guys do love my stories, right? Oh yeah, go check out my other story, To Dream Again, it's wicked cool.    
**  
**~~*~Commercial Break Over~***  
  
Saiyachick: Should I continue? Any good? Please Review   
  
Mel: Yeah, you should continue.  And I didn't like saying sorry one bit.  I'm the princess of all saiy-

Saiyachick: Of what…?

Mel: sighs Princess of the DemonAngels… but I was raised as a saiyan, anyway, Kakkorrot is dense.  Right dad?

  
Vegeta: Yeah, just quit calling me dad.  I want to see how that baka's plan will work out, so you had BETTER REVIEW!

Saiyachick: sweat drops uh… yeah, please review.  ****


	2. Lunch and Persuasion

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**  
**  
Summary: Ok, now Bulma and Goku are planning there devious plan to get the two teens together…. and a little lunchtime fun begins  
  
~bond~ 'thoughts'

**Stupid Cupid**

****

**Chapter Two: Lunch and Persuasion**

@Lunch@

  
"Okay everyone! Lunch time!" Chichi yells. One thing only came to the saiyans minds: FOOD! Everyone gathered around the table to eat. They all start to chow down and also chat. "Wow Mum, this sushi is awesome!" Gohan said. "Yeah!" Trunks said. "Tru dat!" Goten yelled. Trunks looked at Goten confused. "Goten, where did you hear that?" he asked. "Oh um well I got it off that site on line we made of… mrph," Goten tried to say, but Trunks stuffed a chicken leg inside Goten's mouth.  
  
"Uh, hehehe, Goten can be so dumb sometimes, hehehe," Trunks said obviously covering up something. "Well the gaki takes after his baka father," Vegeta snorted, but just earned a smack in the head by Chi's 'Frying Pan of Doom.'  
  
"Ah shit! Mother fu…OW!" Vegeta yelled in pain. "You idiot! There are children here!" Bulma and Chi screeched. Everyone laughed at poor Vegeta, but he just sent them a glare that can hurt.  
  
"Well anyways kids, Videl helped with the sushi," Chi smiled. "Well its delicious!" Gohan exclaimed. "Yeah Videl you cook better then my mom!" Trunks said only earning a glare from Bulma and a couple of laughs from the guests.  
  
"Tru dat!" Goten exclaimed. "Goten! Stop saying that! It is soooo annoying!" Trunks shouted. "Aw fine, ok," Goten pouted.   
  
Chi then caught Gohan and Videl having there own little moment of stares. They were looking at each other with so much love.  
  
"Oh my baby is in love and then I get my loads of grandchildren that-," Chi said but was interrupted by Gohan yelling.  
  
"Mother! Please! I can't believe you!" Gohan yelled while blushing madly. "What? It's true though! Look you and Videl are both blushing!" Chi stated. "MOM!" Gohan said extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Oh fine I'll stop…for now." Chi said while going back to her meal.   
  
"So brat, you finally got a mate eh? Have you bonded yet?" Vegeta smirked. Gohan looked horrified. He was going to personally hurt Dende for this torturing day.  
  
"MATE?!?! Hey wait a minuet you spandex vegetable! I am not GOHANS MATE!" Videl shouted.  
  
"What did you call the Saiyan no Ouji?!!" Vegeta bellowed. "Uh excuse me, you heard me loud and clear Veggie monkey!" Videl sneered. Everyone starts laughing at Videl's comment.  
  
"Why you little bitch, you'll pay!" Vegeta said surely mad as hell. "Bring it on ape boy." Videl said.  
"ARGHHH Gallic…" Vegeta said but Gohan butted in and stood in front of Videl.  
  
"Knock it off Vegeta," Gohan said. "Why should I, gaki?" Vegeta said while glaring at him. "Because I know Bulma and a lot of others wont be to happy," Gohan said matching Vegeta's glare.  
  
"Well tell your stupid bitch to keep her big tap shut and I'll spare her," Vegeta said while calming down. "Hey! If anyone's a bitch its you!" Videl shouted from behind Gohan.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU BE QUITE!" Bulma and Chi both screeched. Silence filled the room.  
  
"Fine!" Vegeta growls and walks by Bulma.  
  
"I am very sorry Bulma, and you too Chichi," Videl apologized. "Finally," Gohan sighed as he and Videl walked along the beach.  
  
"Awwww my baby boy is going to have such a caring wife…WAHHHHH," Chi wailed.  
  
'Weakling Humans, the harpy should be happy since I saw the Satan Brat and the other Brat almost kiss.' Vegeta thought  
  
"Easy there Chi you still have one more son," Bulma said while smiling. "Yeah your right Bulma, but aren't Gohan and Videl going to be more then just friends? I mean I tried everything and they have been friends for a long time," Chi sighed.  
  
'Oh they will be more than just friends soon enough Chi, I can guarantee that.' Bulma thought wickedly while smirking.  
  
"What the hell are you so happy about onna?" Vegeta said gruffly. "Shut up baka it's non of your business!" Bulma snapped and walked away to find Goku.  
  
"Damn that onna, she is always so Kami damned cranky!" Vegeta said and walked away to fine the two gakis for a spar.  
  
@Meanwhile@  
  
"Hey Bulma ok I thought about the whole plan and came up with the hot spring. We lock Gohan and Videl in the hot spring, but how should we get them in there?" Goku explained.  
  
"Hmmm 4:27 P.M. Goku's mind is working again," Bulma writes down. Goku here gets annoyed and snatch's the notebook away from Bulma.  
  
"Hey! I have my best thoughts in there! Its like a diary of the smartest things you do!" Bulma yelled trying to get her notebook back.  
  
"Will you'll get it back later we still need to plan," Goku said wile sticking out his tongue.  
"Hmph, fine I'll get Videl and you get Gohan," was Bulma's response.  
  
"Hey wait, what should I tell Gohan?" Goku asked. "I dint know just tell him something about how it helps your training or something," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok! Perfect! Chi will probably give me more food to get those two together. YAY!" Goku exclaimed. Bulma looks at Goku and sighs, "Sometimes your too stupid for your own good.  
  
"What B-Chan?" Goku asked confusedly. "FORGET IT!" Bulma shouted. "Ok," Goku whimpered.

  
"Ok now hurry up and get Gohan, it wont take me long." Bulma said walking away.  
  
"Right!," Goku said and went the other direction.

  
@Where Gohan is@  
  
"Come on Gohan, going to the hot spring will help your training," Goku said to Gohan. "Oh really? And how would it help exactly?" Gohan said. "Ummm well, uhhhh." Goku said. 'Shit I think I would be better of telling Videl to go,' Goku thought then came up with something.  
  
"By going in the hot spring it helps relax your muscles so you can spar better," Goku said.  
"Umm well ok, when should I meet you there?" Gohan said. "In about five minuets," Goku said.  
  
"Ok bye," Gohan said. Goku took out Bulma's notebook and wrote down, "4:59 P.M. I, Goku got Gohan to do something with a smart response!" Goku skipped away happily to find Bulma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat (a.k.a Saiyachick): Yay I am done and I am finishing my next chapter to 'We Meet Again'  
  
Mel: Your fans hate me, wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gohan: Who wouldn't?  Your too much like Vegeta, we don't need another one of him.

Mel: pouts


	3. A Hookup Successful?

Summary: So last time Goku and Bulma convinced Gohan and Videl to go to the hot spring to "relax." What's this? Bulma tries to steal her notebook back? Well go on and read^^  
  
Disclaimer: "Hehehe pist…come here…closer…closer…good, **I DON'T OWN DBZ! **  
^^ Thanks."****

**Stupid Cupid**

****

**Chapter Three: A Hook-Up Successful?**

"Bulma! Hey Bulma!" Goku said running over to his partner in crime. "What is it Goku? I don't want to miss any action in the hot spring!" Bulma said.  
  
"But Bulma, I got Gohan to go to the hot spring…. with a smart response to his question," Goku said excitedly.   
  
Bulma was shocked. "No way Goku! If only I had my note book it could be recorded in history." She added sarcastically.   
  
 "Don't worry Bulma, I wrote it down already, so don't worry." Goku said putting on the famous son grin.  
  
Bulma sweat dropped and just said to herself, "Just walk away Bulma, just walk away."  
She started walking away to the hot spring where Videl and Gohan were at.  
  
"Hey! Wait up for me!" Goku yelled as he ran and tripped.  
  
@ Hot spring@  
  
"Ahhhh this is relaxing… I am glad I took Bulma's advice," Videl said as she sank lower in the warm waters."  
  
All of a sudden the door opened ever so slightly and Gohan came in wondering where his dad was. In a quick instant the door closed and locked behind him. Gohan swore he heard giggling outside the door, but ignored it.  
  
Videl finally notices Gohan in the hot spring and blushes.  
  
"SON GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Videl screeched.  
  
Gohan turns around and goes pale. "V-Videl?" he stutters.   
  
"Uh yeah Gohan its me! Now answer my question!" she yells once again.  
  
Gohan was about to speak, but noticed what Videl was wearing. Videl was also looking at Gohan.  
  
Videl was wearing a beautiful blue string bikini that matched her azure eyes. Gohan was wearing black swimming trunks with penguins that had Santa hats on them. (Hehehe yeah my guy friend has a pair of those…. you know boys sagging their pants lol)  
  
Both of the teen's eyes were wide until their eyes met once again. They all of a sudden looked away blushing. (Before you ask why they are blushing let me tell you. In the beginning Gohan and Videl didn't swim, hence not seeing each other's bathing suits^^)  
  
Gohan was the first to speak. "U-uh V-Videl my dad t-told me to meet h-him h-h-here."  
  
"B-but Bulma told me to m-meet her h-here…ohhhhhh, I get it." Videl said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
'Oh Gohan, little, little, naïve Gohan…he wont be so naïve soon,' Videl thought as she smirked.  
"Uhhhh Videl," Gohan said while gulping, "Why are you smirking?"  
  
"Oh nothing much Gohan…it's a little chilly isn't it? Why don't you come here…the water's fine," Videl said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Um ok Videl, sure," he said as he got in the warm wet water.  
  
@Outside@  
  
'Man I wish I had my note book,' Bulma thought as she paced back and forth. She then stopped when she saw Goku writing something in her notebook.  
  
She walked over to him and saw doodles on HER notebook!  
  
"Goku! Stop that! Its my notebook!" Bulma said reaching for her notebook.  
  
Goku got up and started running. "You have to catch me first!" He laughed.  
  
Bulma was hot on his trail, when all of a sudden she saw Goku in the air.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" Bulma said like a four year old.  
  
"You can't catch me! You can't catch me," Goku retorted.  
  
  
@ Hot spring@  
  
"See isn't this nice Gohan?" Videl purred. Gohan's face flushed as he thought, 'Hell yeah!'   
  
"Yeah Videl this is nice," He laughed nervously. Videl scoots a little closer to Gohan and leans on him a little.  
  
'Kami I cant take it anymore,' Gohan thought as he turned to Videl an captured her lips with his. Videl was surprised, but leaned into the kiss. She climbs on top of Gohan and he wraps his arms around her waist as the kiss deepens more and more.   
  
Gohan nibbles on Videl's lips only to gain entrance to her mouth. Their tongues entwined with each other while two people outside had their ears pressed against the door, listening.  
  
@Outside@  
  
"Yes mission complete!" Bulma said congratulating her partner in crime.  
  
"Oh are we playing mission impossible? Or Charlie's Angels?! Oh, Oh I want to be Charlie!" Goku said excitedly  
  
Bulma fell over anime style for Gou's stupidity. "No Goku, we got Videl and Gohan together," she sighed.  
  
Goku's faced lightened, "Really Bulma?! Yes, now Chichi wont kill me because I did something right!"  
  
All of a sudden a grumpy prince came strolling along trying to find his mate. "Onna what are you and the baka Kakkorrot up to?" Vegeta said.  
  
'Shit, I forgot about Vegeta,' Bulma thought.  
  
~I heard that onna~ Vegeta said through their bond.  
  
~SHUT UP VEGETA~ she thought.  
  
Vegeta just smirks at her temper. Goku looks confused as he saw Bulma glaring at Vegeta and him smirking.  
  
"Um hey guys what are you doing?" Goku asked.  
  
"Idiot…we are speaking through our bond," Vegeta said with a scowl.  
  
"COOL! Can I try? Please!" Goku said jumping up in down.  
  
~Imbecile~ Vegeta said.  
~Tell me about it~ Bulma said.  
  
~ So now answer my question onna! ~ Vegeta said  
  
"Fine, me and Goku locked Gohan and Videl in there to play the hook-up game, and it worked! Happy?" Bulma said getting annoyed.  
  
"Hmph, I guess the harpy will be happy to get some grand brats," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Well not quite Vegeta. They haven't "mated" yet." Bulma said.  
  
"Key word onna: Yet," Vegeta said in a smart-ass tone.  
  
"Kuso! Shut up, and don't say anything got it?!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me! You should worry about that shit head Kakkorrot!" Vegeta replied back.  
  
"Who? Me?" Goku asked.  
  
"Goku would never tell!" Bulma said helping out her friend.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku said back.  
  
"Sure he can be an idiot, but that's just him," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah! …. Wait… HEY!" Goku said.  
  
"Sure, sure…. yeah," Vegeta said back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next time on DBZ: Gohan and Videl finally confront Bulma and Goku for doing what they did. Some mishaps, but then stories are told that shouldn't even been heard…. next time on Chapter Four: Unwanted stories!  
  
Saiyachick: LOL so was sup? Anyone like so far and thanks for the reviews guys very much appreciated!  
  
Mel: That chapter was so cute, wish I thought of it first, but then, It would be nothing like this, I would have made this chapter a lot longer.  Man I can't wait for the next chapter; it'll be one to see. 


	4. Schemes and Bad Images

Summary: We left off at Gohan and Videl getting friendly and Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku fighting. Now on this chapter will contain unpleasant stories and two angry teens at there suppose to be "friends."

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ****

**Stupid Cupid**

****

**Chapter Four: Scheme's and Bad Images **

  
  
Inside the hot spring one might find a person or persons relaxing and enjoying the nice warmth of the water on their tense bodies.  Others might find this better then a massage and not waist their money on some healing places.   What one might not find is two teens inside a hot spring making out and not hearing three certain people bickering outside their room. Now, lets go to Gohan and Videl having their "fun."  
  
"Mmmm that was a great one," Videl said while laying her head on Gohan's chest. "Yeah, very…. another?" Gohan said about to kiss Videl again, but Videl stopped him.  
  
"Wait a second, don't you hear that yelling?"  
  
"Now that you mention it I do hear something…. and it sounds pretty familiar."  
  
"But you could it be?"   
  
Gohan sighed as he figured out who it was. "Its my dad, Bulma, and Vegeta."  
  
"Kami, and I thought your mom would get to us first," Videl said, "Won't they ever give up?"   
  
"Guess not," Gohan said. "Come on lets go and break up their quarrel," Videl said getting up. "Aw come on Videl, just a little more…please?" Gohan begged. Videl got a little annoyed by this. "No!" Videl snapped.  
  
"Pwease Videl" Gohan said giving a puppy pout.  
  
"No"  
  
"Pwease"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Petty pwease with senzu beans one the top!"  
  
"What do you not understand, the "N" or the "O?"  
  
"Neither, but…" Gohan tried to say, but was smacked over the head. Videl got out and wrapped a towel around her and turned to Gohan.  
  
"You coming little tiger?" she said. "Yes ma'am," Gohan said mockingly.  
  
So Videl and Gohan walk to the door and open it to see Vegeta and Bulma arguing, and leaving a no clue Goku. They both stood there and only Goku noticed his son and Videl standing there.  
  
"Vegeta! Shut up, before they hear your irritating voice!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"MY VOICE? My voice is half as loud as the terminology that comes out of your mouth!" Vegeta retorted back.   
  
"Umm guys…" Goku began, but got chewed out by the couple.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the couple replied angrily.  
  
Goku got a little frightened by the two mates. "B-but guys, Videl and G-Gohan are right there." He said as he pointed to the teens.  
  
~Shit~ Bulma and Vegeta said through their bond.  
  
"I can't believe you guys!" Gohan said angrily. "Yeah, you guys are so low!" Videl also said while snapping at the adults.   
  
"Kami dad! You are worse then mum! And you Bulma what in the hell were you thinking of?" Gohan answered.  
  
"Well, hehehe, you see Gohan…um? Have you ever heard the story of how I got your mom and father together?" Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Oh no Bulma! Please!" Goku begged. "Ugh I don't want to know do I?" Gohan said.   
  
"Gohan? Come one it cant be that bad," Videl said looking at him.  
  
"Come on onna, tell the story," Vegeta said while smirking.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Goku thought.  
  
@15 minutes later@  
  
After Bulma told the Oh-so wonderful story the others showed many expressions.   
Gohan was left grossed out and disturbed for life, Videl was standing there wide-eyed, Vegeta had a haughty smirk on his face, and Goku was blushing madly.  
  
  
"Ha! So the Onna got you and the harpy imp together? That is priceless Kakkorrot I can't consider this true," Vegeta said while snickering.  
  
Goku was sad at first, but decided to tell something about a certain time where he got Bulma and Vegeta together and "accidentally" locking them in the GR. He just grinned about the thought and it just caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Hehehe, now you guys get to know how I paid Bulma pack so kindly," Goku said proudly.  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta stood there shocked and eyes wide. "You wouldn't Goku," Bulma said slowly. "Oh yes, yes I would," he said evilly.  
  
"It all started out on a merry old day when I came over to visit Vegeta and spar. Bulma had to give Vegeta his lunch, and ranted on how he was an arrogant monkey ass that did shit for anyone. Sooo I put two and two together. Bulma and Vegeta were alike so when Bulma stepped into the GR I quickly shut the door, and ran off for a little while…  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Inside the GR stood Bulma with a tray in her hand. She was shocked to find the door closed and locked. Vegeta was in the built in shower and didn't hear her, so she quietly set the tray down and tried to open the door.  
  
"Damnit! You stupid fucking door! OPEN!" she screeched. That was when Vegeta stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He looked confused as he peeked out of the corner to find the Onna trying to open the door. He started to chuckle and Bulma whipped around and spotted him.  
  
"You think this is…" Bulma said, but noticed Vegeta still in a towel. She turned away blushing and cursed to herself.  
  
Vegeta found this amusing and walked closer to Bulma, until he was close enough to whisper. "Shy now Onna? Well you don't have to be," he whispered while kissing her cheek. Bulma felt her cheeks heated once again. She turned around to face Vegeta. He just had his smirk on, and stared into Bulma's cerulean eyes as she started into his coal, almost black eyes.  
  
Then their faces got closer and they kissed fervently. Their tongues tangled with each other's and they deepened it more and more. It seemed hours, but it was only seconds.  
  
"How about we get cleaned up?" Bulma said wickedly. Vegeta smirked once again and agreed. "I don't mind taking another shower." So both made their way to the shower…  
  
@Outside@  
Goku sat on the lawn by the GR stuffing his face with food. It wasn't until now he heard some moans, and bumping noises sound off. "So cupid shot his arrow eh?" Goku said while waiting once more.  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"…and that was it." Goku said proudly.  
  
Bulma stood blushing madly, Vegeta was blushing a little, and both teens seemed traumatized for life. 'The horror, the horror." Gohan thought.  
  
"Damn guys! You are horny!" Gohan yelled. "I agree Gohan, this is to much information!"  
  
"That's the way of life brats!" Vegeta said while walking away. "Vegeta! Comeback here!" Bulma yelled as she chased Vegeta. "Um, hahaha, I think I'll go now," Goku said also leaving.  
  
"Kami! Ugh my mom and dad…" Gohan said.   
  
"Ewwwe Bulma and Vegeta doing…ewe!" Videl said looking appalled.  
  
Then both teens looked at each other with those same thoughts in hand. Both had a face of disgust. "UGH GROSS! BAD IMAGE!" Both said in unison as they thought about the stories.  
  
@MEANWHILE@  
  
Two chibis were sitting bored on the couch thinking up a plot.  
"Where is my dad? We need to get some embarrassing pictures of him for the website." Trunks said. "Um Trunks? Do you think it was a good idea to post a website of your dad and post embarrassing pictures of him on there?" Goten said.  
  
"Calm down Goten, he will never find out," Trunks said assuring Goten that nothing will happen.   
  
"I don't know Trunks, its posted on the Capsule Corp kids page and thousands could see it!" he said frightened of what might happen.  
  
"Mou Goten he never goes on the computer! Now lets get my camera and start plotting some more pictures of my dad," Trunks said as he grabbed Goten and ran off.  
  
@Kitchen@  
  
"Where in the hell is everyone? I mean I can't cook all this food alone!" Chi ranted to Eighteen.  
  
"Who knows, now I think I'll go and Marron so I can change her into her pajamas," she said trying to escape.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I am not going to be alone, your helping!" Chi said as she grabbed Eighteen. 'Shit! Why do I get stuck in this whole thing?!'  
  
@SOMEWHERE@  
  
Bulma and Vegeta settled their arguments a long while ago and started kissing. Bulma was out of breath and pulled away.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, I am going to go help Chichi with cooking dinner," Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta started snickering at Bulma's comment. "Why go Onna? You wont be any help."  
  
Bulma angrily punches Vegeta in the head with a stone arrow. She smiles as she sees a good size bump on his head.  
  
"Fuck Onna!" He cried out in pain. " Well cupid, that's what you get for being an ass monkey!" she yelled and walked away.  
  
Vegeta followed close behind her and went to the den where they found the whole Z-gang there talking. They all smiled and laughed and Bulma decided to go to the Kitchen and help out a little. Soon dinner came and everyone talked joyfully and how they wanted this vacation to go on forever. Gohan and Videl were talking about going to school again.

  
Trunks and Goten were talking about their plans for the rest of the time remaining here. Everyone else just was going on, hoping nothing bad would happen.   
  
Almost immediately dinner ended, and everyone decided to go to bed. Videl and Gohan just stood up in the den. They snuggled closely by the fire talking to each other and the events that happened.   
  
"Man, did you see how excited my mom was when we told her?" Gohan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but now Krillin wont stop teasing us!" Videl said while also laughing.  
  
In and instant, both teens got more tired. Their eyelids drooped down and both fell asleep with the fire keeping them warm along with a blanket of Ki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Next time on DBZ: The vacation is soon ending and the two teens are closer then ever. What happens when they get back to school? And also what happened to Bulma's notebook? Will Vegeta ever find out about Trunks and Goten's scheme?  
  
Saiyachick: A-ha! I am done! SO should the next chapter be my last or should I continue them going to high school a little more?  
  
Mel: pwease do just a few more high school chapters, pwease?


	5. A Vacation Ended

R&R 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Summary: Hello guys... last time we ended with Gohan and Videl snuggled against the fire at night. When the vacation is over, what will happen when the teens have to go to school?

****

**Stupid Cupid**

****

**Chapter Five: A Vacation Ended**

In the morning, dawn awoke people from their slumber. First was Krillin. He woke up thirsty and made his way to the kitchen. When he walked past the den he saw Gohan and Videl together sleeping…WAIT! Gohan AND Videl sleeping TOGEATHER? This was _priceless_ for Krillin. 

Krillin snuck up stairs quietly and got his camera. He went back down stairs to take a picture of the sleeping couple. Krillin went in the den and snapped some pictures. 

Then, he quietly crept over to Gohan and in his ear yelled, "RISE AND SHINE LOVEBIRDS!" Krillin quickly ran out of the room as Gohan and Videl both jumped from the yell. They looked both ways to see nothing.  
  
Since they couldn't get back to sleep they went to the kitchen to see Krillin. He smiled and put down his glass of water.   
  
"Look what the cat dragged in," Krillin said with a smirk.  
  
"Good morning to you too Krillin," Gohan mumbled.  
  
Krillin's smirk widened as he saw the couple look confused.  
  
"Oh Gooooohaaaaan, guess what I goooot," Krillin said with tease.  
  
"What do you have?" Gohan said tiredly.  
  
"I got the sweetest pictures of an oh-so certain couple, _snuggling_ up in the den," Krillin said wickedly.  
  
Gohan and Videl's eyes enlarged more. "N-no K-K-Krillin, you c-can't!" They begged.  
  
"Oh come on Gohan you know me," Krillin said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, I know you! You are going to blackmail me!" he yelled.  
  
"As I said, you know me," Krillin yelled as he ran away.  
  
"Come back here Krillin!" Gohan shouted as he chased Krillin upstairs.  
  
Videl just stood by herself in the kitchen. She tried to comprehend the events that happened. She sighed and sat over on a chair.  
  
"Damn it! Now Krillin will torture Gohan and I.  I have to tell daddy, and go back to school…ugh school. I despise school," Videl said out loud.  
  
All of a sudden a thump was heard from upstairs and shouts from Vegeta himself. A few minutes later, everyone came down stairs. Videl saw Gohan smile and Krillin with a bump on his head. Videl laughed at the site of that. Then Chichi came up to her.   
  
"So Videl, how did you and Gohan finally get together? I mean I tried so hard and…" Videl interrupted her.  
  
"Why don't you ask Goku and Bulma, they can tell you everything. They know more about it then us," Videl said to the elderly woman.  
  
Chichi had a blank look on her face and decided to go ask. Videl went over to the stove and grabbed some instant coffee to wake up the sleep on everyone. When she opened the cupboards, she found the coffee way up on the top shelf. She was having a hard time getting being her young short self.  
  
Gohan was talking with Yamcha, his dad, Tien, and all the other guys when he noticed Videl. Gohan chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend trying to reach something on the top shelf. So he quietly snuck out of the conversation and made his way behind Videl. He wrapped his arms around her waist, which made her jump in fright. She tuned around to find her little tiger. She smacked him on the arm and Gohan pretended it hurt. He then reached his arms above the shelf and got the coffee. He smiled at her, which earned him a ravishing smile as well.  
  
"Here you go shorty," Gohan said to Videl.  
  
"Hey, I am not that short!" Videl said while glairing at Gohan.  
  
"Well you gave me a nickname, so that's your nickname from me," Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"Oh fine, I see how it is, pick on little ol' me," Videl said with a pout.  
  
"Hehehe, glad you see it my way," Gohan said while laughing.  
  
Videl also laughed and ordered Gohan to ask everyone if they also wanted coffee.  
  
"Yes ma'am," He replied sarcastically.  
  
Gohan went over to 18, Bulma, and Chichi to ask. "Um, hey guys… do you want any coffee?"  
  
"Aw, how sweet. Videl got him to do something already. And yes I'll take a cup," Bulma said.  
  
"Me too. After the mishap from this morning," 18 said while sighing.  
  
"None for me dear, thanks," Chichi said while continuing their chat.  
  
Gohan then went over to the guys only to be embarrassed on how 'little Gohan got a girlfriend.' After the torture he went back to the kitchen to find Videl done with coffee and now making hot chocolate.  
  
"Wow you do everything don't you," Gohan said like a little kid.  
  
"This is for me and the kids, I cant stand coffee," Videl said with a taste of bitterness.  
  
"Aw can I have some to Videl, pwetty pwease," Gohan said in a childish voice.  
  
"Ok you big baby fine," Videl laughed.  
  
"Oh, oh! Can I have whipped cream too?!" Gohan said excitedly. Videl just laughed more and nodded. The coffee was ready first so she served that to all that wanted. Then she got the hot chocolate. Gohan and Videl took the cups to the den and saw the children there. Marron was playing with her dolls and Goten and Trunks were doing something on the laptop.   
  
"Hey guys, I made hot chocolate," Videl said.   
  
The kids immediately stood up and ran to Videl. They sat around the table and started drinking. Gohan noticed the computer opened so he went over to look at what the chibis were doing. Gohan laughed at the sight of the screen. On the screen was an animated Vegeta with honey pouring on his then feathers. The animation did that over and over again. On the top of the screen read, 'Capsule Corp. Kids section.'  
  
Trunks turned away to see Gohan at the computer. His eyes were wide and ran to the computer as fast as he can. When he did so he knocked his hot chocolate on Goten.  
  
"OWIE, TRUNKS THAT REALLY HURT!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's this website for?" Gohan said while laughing some more.  
  
Videl got confused and checked it out. When she saw the screen she fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Man is this a torture site for Vegeta? I thought you liked your dad," Gohan said still laughing.  
"Well I do like my dad! Just because we get along more doesn't mean we can't torture him still!" Trunks said while blushing.  
  
Gohan kept looking at the screen and found so many places to go. There was: games, the Z-gang, bios, wallpaper, and funny images…  
  
Gohan looked amused and went to the images section. When he clicked on it he found the many embarrassing pictures of Vegeta. Gohan looked at the screen and doubled over with laughter. He fell out of his chair, which made a thump. On the ground were Gohan and Videl holding their stomachs from laughing. Tears formed in their eyes from both pain and amusement.   
  
Then everyone decided to go to the den to see what all the fuss was about. Trunks immediately closed the laptop. Everyone saw the two teens on the floor laughing and crying at the same time. The adults looked at the teens then kids. Back and forth the eyes wandered. Everyone wondered at what was funny.  
  
"Hey gakis, what are you laughing at, I am sure we can use a good laugh," Vegeta said in a gruff tone.  
  
Videl and Gohan looked at Vegeta then at each other to just laugh harder. Both were trying to gasp for air. They started to turn blue from the whole fiasco. The adults looked worried and Vegeta growled in furry.  
  
"U-uh, d-dad… they are laughing because, of um… they read a bunch of funny sayings! Yeah that's right!" Trunks said nervously.  
  
"Damn hormonal brats, laugh at the stupidest things," Vegeta said and walked away with the rest of the adults trailing behind.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot guys," Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"We couldn't help it," Both teens said in unison while panting from the lack of air.  
  
The morning soon passed and the trip was over. The whole gang was packing up and ready to leave.  
  
"Hey Goku can you hold this?" Chichi said as she handed him a shit load of suitcases.  
  
"Here Vegeta," Bulma said in the same manner.  
  
"Wait a minute! I have to do instant transmission! I can't do both!" Goku whined.  
  
"Goku! You and Vegeta are the oldest so you guys are carrying the suitcases!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Fine, you big meanies!" Goku said with a pout.  
  
Gohan and Videl were talking more, with the occasional teases from Krillin and the gang.  
  
"I still can't believe little Gohan got a girl friend," Yamcha said pretending to cry.  
  
"Yeah, it was just only yesterday that he was kidnapped by Raditz," Krillin said in the same manner.  
  
"Or when he fought Frieza on Namek," Tien said. All three guys pretended to cry together wailing that the little scholar got a girlfriend.  
  
"Ok guys well leave you alone to be gay together," Gohan, said while walking away laughing with Videl.  
  
"Momma, what is daddy doinwing?" Marron asked.  
  
"I don't know, let me go fix daddy," 18 said and walked over to Krillin and smacked him over the head.  
  
"Ok everyone, say goodbye to the resort because were movin' out," Goku announced.  
  
Everyone got in a chain and in an instant was back in West city. They were at Capsule Corp once again and said their farewells to each other. The Son's, Briefs, and Videl were left. Goten was playing around with Trunks. The Son's too were saying their farewells.  
  
"Hey Videl, I'll fly you home," Gohan said and winked at Videl. She smiled and blushed.  
  
"Aw, my precious Gohan," Chichi said as she pinched his cheeks.  
  
"Mom!" Gohan squirmed out.  
  
"Gohan! You look like a chipmunk! Gohan's a chipmunk, Gohan's a chipmunk," Goten said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Shut up Goten," Gohan said while thumping Goten in the head.  
  
"Ow! Why am I getting so hurt today?" Goten asked as he flew off with his parents.  
  
Videl and Gohan took off the sky. Gohan was holding Videl close to him. She smiled as she heard her little tiger purr. The sky was filling with stars with a mix of sunset. Golden swirls with a mix of twinkling stars.  
  
"Gohan I don't want this to end," Videl said softly.  
  
"Nothing Gold can stay shorty," Gohan said.  
  
"Just like the poem from Robert Frost," Videl said with her eyes closed.  
  
"Videl were here," Gohan said.  
  
Both went to the door and saw Buu and Hercule sitting on the couch. Both lightened up when they saw the teens.  
  
"Videl honey! Your back!" Hercule said and ran up to Videl. She was embraced in a big bear hug.  
  
"Hi friends!" Buu said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"How's it going Herc, Buu," Gohan say with a smile.  
  
"Hey Gohan my boy, how are you. Your family," Hercule said being nice for once.   
  
"Fine sir, just tired from the vacation," Gohan said sheepishly.   
  
"Good, glad you had fun," Hercule said.  
  
"Um, daddy…me and Gohan are, well…um, are going out," Videl mumbled.  
  
"You mean he is your boyfriend?" Hercule asked.  
  
"Um, yes," she said.  
  
"Well that's great sweet pea! Gohan is a fine young man," he said with joy. "My little girl found someone to love and protect her."  
  
'Ugh, now he is sounding more like mom,' Gohan thought.  
  
"Well I must be going now, goodbye everyone, and goodnight Videl," Gohan said and gave Videl a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye," she said as she did the same. Then a flash suddenly appeared. The flash came from Hercule with a camera.  
  
"DAD!" Videl yelled with her face red all over. Gohan's face was also red. "You are the same as Gohan's mother! No offense Gohan."  
  
"No offense taken, see you later," Gohan said and flew off to his house. School was starting in a week. He sighed and flew home fast. He knew Videl would drag him for school shopping. Either his mom or Videl, he was doomed.  
  
Gohan got home to fine the lights off. He slowly entered the house with caution and turned on the lights. He went over to the table to fine a notebook with Bulma's name on it.  
  
'hm, wonder what this is?' Gohan thought.  
  
He opened up the notebook to see many things written down. He turned it a few pages and his eyes widened.  
  
'DAMN, dad and Bulma must have been keeping track of dad's 'amazing' plans.'  
  
Gohan read on and found one written by Goku. His sweat dropped when he realized his dad tricked him. Then he turned to the next page to see a drawing of Bulma and Vegeta fighting. Bulma was screaming at him and Vegeta was scowling as usual. To bad his drawings sucked.  
  
Gohan put the notebook back down and went upstairs for his day of horror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saiyachick: Ah yes, since only some people want a few more chapters then kudos to them^^ Come on I don't get it… its not that hard to review!   
  
Lady Melanie:  
  
Saiyachick: Azul llamas pièàdre !!! (Blue llamas rock!)  
  
Lady Melanie: Yeah… sure… anyway, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing this story!  THANK YOU!  Now get out of here, but don't forget to review^^


	6. Being Young AND Short

R&R 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I own the attacks. I also don't own the stores  
  
Summary: Well since the vacation ended for our Z-fighters, Gohan and Videl must get ready for their dreaded school.

**Stupid Cupid**

****

**Chapter Six: Being Young AND Short**

  
In a story you might think this chapter will start with, 'It was a nice day and nothing could go wrong.' Well your wrong! The day of horror is just beginning.   
  
The sun came up from the hills and Gohan was still asleep. He remembered to close his curtains so he wouldn't be awakened. So he continued with his 'peaceful slumber.' It wouldn't continue for long until someone decided to give him a wake up call. Goten snuck in Gohan's room and did the old, 'Cold water trick.' Goten pulled the string to the bucket and pure crystalline water poured on Gohan.  
  
"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW COLD, COLD, COOOOLLLLDDDD!!!!" Gohan yelled and shot out of bed.  
  
"Hehehe, I would like to thank Dende for giving me this, 'How to torture Gohan book for my birthday," Goten said while bowing.  
  
"Goten! Why? What in the world possessed you to do this?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well there was Trunks, and mom wants you to get up to eat," Goten said.  
  
"Fine!" Gohan said grumpily. 'Sometimes Shenron, I envy you. YOU GET SLEEP' Gohan yelled in his mind.  
  
@Meanwhile@  
  
Down stairs Chichi was cooking and Goku was waiting patiently for breakfast. Someone knocked on the door and Goku ran and answered it. He grinned at whom he saw. There stood Videl smiling at him.  
  
"Hi Videl, come on in!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
" Uh, thanks Goku," Videl said as she walked in.  
  
Both sat at the table and Videl greeted Chichi. They started talking for a bit until Goten came running down stairs with four leaf clover boxers.  
  
"Look mom! I am going to get good luck for the rest of my life!" Goten said happily holding up the garment.  
  
"Goten? What are you doing with those?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Well Gohan is taking a shower and he laid his cloths on his bed, and I found these!" Goten exclaimed. Then he said in a hushed voice, "I think he is secretly a leprechaun."  
  
Everyone looked at the young child and busted out laughing. Goten stood there confused of everyone laughing. He started to also laugh because he had no idea what was going on. Then suddenly they heard Gohan's voice.  
  
"Goten! Where are you?!" Gohan yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Down here Nichan!" Goten said.  
  
"Hey, I need to talk to Gohan guys, I will be right back," Videl said and walked up stairs.  
  
"Hehehe, I wonder what they will do," Chichi said teasingly.  
  
@Upstairs@  
  
'Knock, knock, knock.' Videl knocked on the door and in a few seconds Gohan opened the door. He smiled at Videl warmly.  
  
"Hey shorty, how's it going?" Gohan said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Ugh, come on Gohan. I am not that short!" Videl said with a pout.  
  
"Hai Videl, but you are," Gohan said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're tall," Videl said and returned the kiss.  
  
Goten decided to confront Gohan about his boxers. When he got to the door he looked disgusted.  
  
'Ewwwwe, how can Nichan do that? He will catch cooties!' Goten thought.  
  
"Ok, enough with kissy-kissy!" Goten shouted.  
  
"What were you doing here in the first place the Goten?" Gohan said.  
  
"Well I had a few questions for you Gohan, if that is your real name!" Goten said in a detective type way.  
  
"Ok Sherlock, what is it this time," Gohan sighed.  
  
"Ah-ha! My name isn't Sherlock its Goten! Now 'Gohan,' what are these for huh?" Goten said while holding Gohan's green four leafed clover boxers in front of him.  
  
"GOTEN! GIVE ME THOSE!" Gohan yelled while turning bright red.  
  
Videl started laughing her head off badly. Gohan blushed even more.  
  
"SO it's true! You are a leprechaun!" Goten said.  
  
"What do you MEAN? I am NOT a LEPERCHAUN!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say," Goten said and walked away.  
  
Videl turned to Gohan and started to laugh once again.  
  
"What? Come on, don't laugh at me," Gohan said with a pout.  
  
"Look who's shorty now," Videl said while sticking out her tongue.   
  
"Oh don't worry Videl, your still short in my eyes," Gohan said and ran down stairs.  
  
"SON GOHAN! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Videl shouted and ran after him.  
  
Chichi, Goku, and Goten noticed Gohan rushing by, and Videl on his trail. Gohan ran out side and flew in the air. When Videl got outside she looked around. She wasn't fast enough to sense Gohan behind her. He grabbed her waist and flew in the air. Videl screamed in surprise as she flew up.  
  
Meanwhile Chichi and Goku were looking at the happy couple outside.  
  
"Aw, my baby looks so happy. Oh Goku I still can't believe you and Bulma pulled it off," Chichi said all teary-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, and the whole thing was my idea! I even got proof," Goku said happily.  
  
"Oh yeah Goku, Bulma was looking for a certain notebook of hers. She said you had it," Chichi said while looking at her mate.  
  
"U-uh, I don't have anything Chichi!" Goku said nervously.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chichi said while narrowing her eyes at Goku.  
  
"Y-yeah, I don't have it!" Goku stated.  
  
Just then Gohan and Videl walked in. Videl looked a little tired out, but both were smiling.  
  
"Hey mum, Videl and I are going to the city for school shopping," Gohan said.  
  
"Ok Gohan, do you need any money?" Chichi asked her son.  
  
"I don't think Gohan ever needs money mom! He has a pot of gold!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Give it a rest Goten!" Gohan said.  
  
"You just wont admit it will you?" Goten said with a magnifying glass.  
  
"Oh fine Goten I give up, you got me…Videl can we go now?" Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"Sure Gohan," Videl said as they walked out the door.  
  
They started to fly upwards from the ground and raced towards the city. They started talking about Buu, school, and the vacation. The two teens started laughing and smiling at the thoughts. The only thing they dreaded was school. They finally reached a point to land so they wouldn't be seen, even though everyone saw that at the tournament.  
  
When they reached the mall they found it crowded. Videl saw the store 'Hot Topic' and Gohan saw 'Pac Sun.' Videl dragged Gohan to Hot Topic first. Videl got a couple of Roxy shirts and fox. Gohan found a Billabong sweatshirt for her to wear. They paid for the clothes and were off to Pac Sun.  
  
"I need to get a shit load of stuff from Pac Sun," Videl said. "And to get you some things."  
  
"Ok, but I want to get some shoes and clothes," Gohan said.  
  
They walked in and went their separate ways. Gohan found some Billabong stuff, along with DC, and fox. He picked out some shirts, pants, and shorts. He decided to get some black and blue Converses, black addidas, and some K-Swiss. With Videl, she got some black Converses and pink addidas. She also found some cute sweatshirts, and shirts. Lets just say the total amount of the stuff wasn't compared to the pot of gold Goten was talking about.  
  
"Um hey Videl, I am kind of getting hungry," Gohan said with a grin.  
  
"I swear, sometimes I don't know if I can put up with your stomach," Videl sighed and walked over to the food court. While walking, they passed the store Wet Seal. Gohan looked in the shop and did a double take. He started cracking up so much. Videl looked at him with questioning eyes. Gohan pointed to the shop and Videl looked. She rubbed her eyes to make sure Gohan wasn't shitting her. She started cracking up too. Inside Wet Seal they found Sharpner and Erasa.  
  
"H-hey Sharpie! What are you doing in a girl's store? Decided to be a cross dresser?" Videl yelled.  
  
Sharpner turned his head and paled to see Videl and Gohan. Erasa looked and smiled brightly.   
  
"Like, hi guys? Whatcha doing here?" Erasa asked.  
  
"We just got done with school shopping, what about you and Sharpie?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well we were doing the same, then afterwards wacth a movie," Sharpner said.  
  
"Like a date" Gohan said slyly.  
  
"U-um yeah," Erasa said as her and Sharpner went red.  
  
"Wait a minute, what about you two?" Sharpner said getting back to normal.  
  
"Videl and I are to-together," Gohan said. IT was Gohan and Videl's turn to go red.  
  
"So you mean you're a couple?! What did your dad say?" Erasa exclaimed.  
  
"He was fine with it," Videl said.  
  
"Wow, I'd never think your dad would be fine with something like that. I mean, remember when I asked you out? He smacked me over the head," Sharpner said going back to his memory.  
  
"Yeah, and afterwards I smacked you myself," Videl said while laughing. The rest of the teens laughed as well.  
  
"Well were heading to the food court, want to come?" Gohan asked.  
  
"As long as you don't clear out all the food, I am all for it," Erasa said making everyone laugh once again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat: Hola, aloha, namasta, Bonjur, Konnichiwa, hiya. LOL well how was the chapter? Anyway HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? Please I am not asking much. It is the way of the game, you demand I supply you review the story!  
  
Gohan: Yeah! It isn't that much to ask! Well you aren't being that nice either dear. Maybe you should take anger management again.  
  
Kat: NOT AGAIN! THEY ARE TO SOFT! VEGETA SENSEI WOULD BE A BETTER ANGER MANAGEMENT COUNSLER THEN THEM!  
  
Lady Melanie: … I think I'll just go over there, away from all this… hmm, look, there's some pie, me love pie^^  
  
Kat: 'pout' its not my fault no one likes my stories.  
  
Gohan: Come on Kat, you hang around with Vegeta and your mom too much.  
  
Videl + Vegeta: HEY!  
  
Lady Melanie: This food is GREAT

Goku: Did I hear someone say food?

Lady Melanie: NOOO, it's MY food, MINE… oh yeah, and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trunks + Goten: Yeah, what she said!


	7. A Day in the Park

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ   
  
Summary: Last time the Erasa, Sharpner, Gohan, and Videl were at the mall getting ready for school. It is the last day before they are tortured once more. Now all four are going to the park for a nice picnic in the sun.  
  
**_Stupid Cupid   
  
Chapter seven: A day in the park._**  
  
Once again the week went by too fast. School was tomorrow and everyone dreaded it ever so dearly. What Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner decided to do was have one last picnic before more exams and homework. The four of them were meeting at the park and so far it was only Gohan and Sharpner.  
  
"Man, those girls take too long!" Sharpner whined.   
  
"That's the way it is Sharpie, might as well relax," Gohan said while lying under a tree.  
  
Sharpner copied the same matter and both guys talked about the summer. Sharpner laughed at what happened over Gohan's summer and Gohan did the same at Sharpner's.   
  
Finally, which seemed like hours, Videl and Erasa showed up. They seemed to be happy with their conversation.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Sharpner snorted.  
  
"Calm down Sharpie, we were figuring out what to do today, and how much food we need," Videl said as she sat next to Gohan.  
  
"So what shall we do today?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well Videl and I thought we should play WATER TAG!!!" Erasa yelled and popped out two water bottles from her bag. She threw one to Videl and both started soaking the boys.  
  
Of course the boys enjoyed this, cause it was a nice summer day…but they wanted revenge! So Gohan went through the bag and found two more. He handed one to Sharpner and ran.  
  
"Oh no Videl!" Erasa said while trying to dodge Sharpner.  
  
Gohan and Videl were still at it. Twist's and turn's, here and there, but finally laughing was heard. Sharpner and Erasa saw that Gohan had caught Videl by the waist and put her on his lap while pouring the whole bottle on her. Erasa quickly went in need of a camera and she got one out of her bag. She quietly snuck and then…snaps! She got the cutest picture of them. Videl and Gohan both drenched, but Videl leaning of Gohan's chest and Gohan leaning on Videl's head. The couple turned to see Erasa smiling with a camera and ran after her.  
  
But before she could put it away, Gohan grabbed it from Erasa and Videl pushed both Sharpner and Erasa down causing them to lie on each other. The pictures were taken and both gave a high five.   
  
After that the two couples decided to just lie down and let the sun dry them off. Videl got a big towel for her and Gohan. Gohan put Videl on top of him and wrapped it around tightly. Then he raised his ki a bit to dry him and Videl off. Both were heated from the ki and soon both couples started to sleep.  
  
When Videl opened her eyes, she saw Sharpner and Erasa already left. Then she saw the sun was going to set. She was about to wake Gohan up, but felt him push her.  
  
"So you are awake?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, lets watch the sunset and then…we have school." Videl sighed.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "Yeah, we will be the big bad seniors with new incoming freshman to push around."  
  
Videl turned her head to face Gohan, "You know you wont push them around."  
  
"You know me too well," Gohan said and kissed Videl.  
  
Right then the sunset with its glittering flaming downfall. The bright illumination filled the sky once more before the hours of darkness overcame the peaceful city. Once again the city is in harmony. Gohan picked up Videl and flew to her house. They soon came in sight of her balcony, so he set her down gently.  
  
"Good night," Gohan said and kissed Videl on the cheek.  
  
Videl turned her head so his lips came into contact with his own. Both then shared a passionate kiss that one could never get old of.  
  
"Good night tiger," Videl said a winked at Gohan.  
  
Gohan just purred at her, which made her laugh. Videl walked into her room and Gohan flew over yonder to the mountain range. He quietly snuck into his own room and went to get a good night sleep…he'd need it for tomorrow.  
  
  
@Morning 439. Mountain range@  
  
It was in the wee hours of the morning when suddenly.  
  
"AHHHH I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"  
  
As we all guessed Son Gohan wasn't getting the best of this morning. He was actually doing awful with Goten pranks and all. Speaking of Goten, we see him under Gohan's bed laughing his head off.  
  
Finally Gohan gets attentive towards Goten and all his laughing and decided something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Goten! What did you do this time?!" Gohan said obviously angered.   
  
"U-um, d-d-don't get mad n-n-chan, b-but I put your alarm clock ahead an hour…hehehe," Goten said and started running away, but Gohan caught him just in time.  
  
From down stairs Goku and Chichi were peacefully enjoying their breakfast when suddenly… "MOMMY, HELP ME PLEASE, GOHAN IS GOING TO KILL …OOF."  
  
Gohan came down stairs a couple of minutes later all dressed and he just pointed to the window. His parents went to look and found Goten conked on the head and looking…unconscious?   
  
Gohan happily sat up and started eating. Then he quietly excused himself and flew outside. In the air he soared high and mighty. He decided when he got to the city he would explore a bit. He _was_ actually early. Gohan flew above the lake in the park and spotted the maze. The maze was the best part of the park. He remembered one time he, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa went to the maze, and got terribly lost.  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
It was a somewhat nice day not too long after the whole Buu ordeal. Everyone was happily playing and a new maze had been put into the park. Gohan and Videl wanted to try it out and marched over to the new attraction. As they walked along, they spotted Erasa and Sharpner.  
  
"Hey guys!" Videl said and waved over to her friends.  
  
"Hiya!" Erasa said happily.   
  
"Hey Sharpner," Gohan said to his "friend."  
  
"H-hey," he said shakily. Sharpner was still nervous around Gohan ever since he saw his real power.  
  
"So, were going to that new maze want to join us?" Gohan asked Erasa and Sharpner both.  
  
"Hai."  
  
So the four walked up to the maze entrance and began their journey of hell. They made it to a far part of the maze, but got stuck when there were two paths' to choose.   
  
Sharpner wasn't looking where he was going and took a different route then the other three. Sharpner then searched around for his friends, but couldn't see them. Unfortunately, he ran into a couple of thugs and couldn't take em' all.   
  
On the other side Gohan felt the smallest hi spike up a bit and turned around. It was Sharpner's ki!   
  
"Holy shit Videl, I think I found Sharpner!" Gohan said and hovered in the air.   
  
"Oh no, don't tell me that was his ki!" Videl said worryingly.  
  
While Gohan and Videl were discussing about ki Erasa was still confused. Then she just noticed Videl and Gohan flying off in the air with out her!  
  
"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled.  
  
Back to Sharpner now…he was beaten up pretty badly. He would have gotten killed cause one of the thugs pulled a blade. Suddenly Videl and Gohan came and knocked the thugs to their asses. Videl then called the police and explained everything.   
  
So Videl went over to find Erasa and Gohan took care of Sharpner. That was when Sharpner realized he shouldn't be scared of Gohan, but be his friend. So from that point on they became such good friends.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Gohan smiled at the time. That day was such a nice one. He quickly noticed that time was going by fast, and decided to catch up with Videl. He went over to her house and noticed he just walking out. He smiled and snuck up behind her. He was sneaking closer…closer… closer!  
  
"Don't even bother Gohan I know your there," Videl said with a smirk.  
  
"Aw come on Shorty, your no fun," Gohan pouted.  
  
"Oh really?" Videl said while raising an eyebrow.  
  
Gohan smiled nervously and decided just to keep walking and finally changed the subject.  
  
"Uh so Videl, want to go to the Capsule Corp kids website to see if Trunks did any changes on the whole Vegeta thing."  
  
"Sure, I could use a good laugh."  
  
Soon both got to the school early and decided to use Gohan's laptop. When they typed in the site they saw the Vegeta icon once more which cracked em' up. Then they saw a little icon flashing, 'New images.' They clicked on it and what showed up made Gohan jump and Videl fall to the ground laughing.  
  
What was on the laptop was a picture of Gohan's boxers and beneath it said, 'an official leprechaun's boxers. One of the Z-gang is a leprechaun; can you guess who it is? The game will appear to a computer near you.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~  
Saiyachick (Kat): Hiyo everyone, I am officially a freshman and I don't wanna leave. Well 3 whole months of hell again at home…hope I make it.


	8. Prom Preperations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Last time Gohan and Videl had an encounter with the computer. Now prom is soon to come and the days of school are ending by the moment.  
  
Authors note: I am so sorry, but if you didn't notice in the beginning I said it was a summer day. But they were just on spring break. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Stupid Cupid  
  
Chapter eight: Prom proposals  
  
Ah yes, we face Gohan and Videl at school once more and today is a new day with more torture. We leave off at both teens looking at a new game Trunks is adding on his website and now both are off to a nice normal day.guess again.  
  
The bell rang signaling for all the kids to go to class. We start off at homeroom where Gohan and Videl meet up with their friends Erasa and Sharpner. They happily sit down at a table together.  
  
"Hey guys, where's the teacher?" Gohan asked.  
  
Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl laughed at Gohan's comment. Gohan was still confused and pouted. "Ok guys, I am serious, you don't have to laugh."  
  
"Sorry Gohan, its just that, seniors don't have teachers for homeroom. We do whatever we please," Videl said with a chuckle.  
  
Gohan then smiled, "Well there's something new."  
  
So all four were discussing about their spring break and the prom. An obnoxious girl who was known as the 'gossip queen' suddenly interrupted them.  
  
"Gohan, Videl, is it true you two are going out?" she asked like a reporter.  
  
Gohan was about to speak, but Videl interrupted immediately. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Now move along," she huffed.  
  
The girl flipped her hair and winked at Gohan. Videl growled at the girl, but then turned to her friends. She smiled and chatted like nothing happened. Gohan's sweat dropped. He was thinking, 'How can girls be so happy one minute and pissed at the next?'  
  
Videl then poked Gohan to see what was up, "Gohan, oh Gohan, are you there?"  
  
He then snapped to reality and did his famous grin; "I guess I left to space on that one."  
  
Videl then sighed, "Gohan, that little saying was lame."  
  
Gohan then pouted with sadness, "Aw shorty doesn't like my words?"  
  
"Nope, not at the least."  
  
"Well your nice."  
  
"I know, ain't I?"  
  
While the two talked back to each other, Sharpner and Erasa grinned. Oh yeah, they were perfect for each other.  
  
"Ok enough of your babbling, now lets talk about the prom," Erasa said and got stars in her eyes.  
  
"Uh, Erasa if you haven't noticed, they haven't even announced the date of the prom." but the speaker cut Sharpner off.  
  
'Attention all students, as you all know school is ending soon and we will talk about the senior trip and prom. The last three weeks of school will be the special ones. The first week will be rally week where you wear your grade color and yes, you actually get to use markers to mark the people below you,' a lot of students high-fived each other, 'but that means no violence.' Then the students groaned.  
  
'The second week will contain of your senior trip. We will be taking our senior trip to France. We will leave on that Sunday, and then come back late Saturday night.' Everyone gasped at what the trips contained.  
  
'Now comes the last week, prom. All week you will have half days to get ready for prom and all the shopping. We also need volunteers for the prom comity. The whole week you seniors will do nothing but party or do as you please. We at OSH want to make your last weeks the best ones.'  
  
And that was it, which was the end of the announcement. All the seniors clapped at the arrangements made for them.  
  
Erasa squealed in delight, "I can't believe it! A whole week in France without the rents (parents.)!"  
  
Sharpner was smirking at the first week. "OH yeah, the whole marking the freshman, juniors, and sophomores is priceless."  
  
Gohan and Videl were just focusing and spending their time wisely together. Both applied to many different colleges and didn't know which one to pick until they get accepted. It was all so confusing. Both have discussed and decided to pick their colleges separately and then tell each other which one it would be.  
  
"So guys, wanna go shopping for prom today?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Um if you haven't noticed, prom is in like 2 months," Gohan said.  
  
"Well I know that silly, but we want to get our things before the whole last minute rush thing."  
  
"Good point."  
  
All four were making plans for the last three weeks of school. "Ok, is say since we have half days the last week, we go to somewhere special."  
  
"I agree Videl, we have to reserve everything."  
  
While Videl and Erasa were thinking of the perfect things to do on the last week, Sharpner and Gohan were engaged in a conversation of their own.  
  
"So Gohan what will we do to surprise our girls?"  
  
"Well I don't know about your but I was thinking of either taking Videl to a special place, or playing a song at the prom."  
  
"Really? I bet she'll like that. Man, I remember I tried everything to get her, but she seemed to fall for you unexpectedly, and you did nothing to do that. Oh well, I am just happy with Erasa. Congratulations Gohan."  
  
"Thanks Sharpner, same to you."  
  
The bell rang and all the students groaned at what the day would bring them. All sighed and went their separate ways. Videl walked off to photography with Erasa, and Gohan walked off to French with Sharpner.  
  
-French-  
  
Both guys walked into their French class once again for more learning. They sat at their usual seats and didn't really pay attention.  
  
"Damn, why does French have to be so boring?" Sharpner sighed while laying his head down on the desk.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know why I took French, I already know it too well," Gohan mumbled.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I don't really pay attention is this class."  
  
Sharpner looked at Gohan with shock, "Dude, I never knew you knew this stuff."  
  
"Well, it isn't that hard. You might wanna learn some French since were taking that trip," Gohan sighed.  
  
The teacher then turned towards the class and began to talk once more. "Students, it has come to my attention that finals are coming up in a month. All teachers are supposed to remind the students today so you better shape up and start studying. Our French final however is in a week. Good luck to all and start studying. Now back to French.."  
  
All the students groaned as they heard about the finals. This was going to be a long class.  
  
-Photography-  
  
On the other hand, Videl and Erasa were having the time of their lives. They took pictures of the weirdest things. Videl would have to sometimes peel Erasa off of the guy's gym team when they went out to the field. But today was a different type of project.  
  
"Ok, today is a different type of project girls. We need to round up the yearbook staff and take our pictures for the end of the year. Videl, since you have been in photography for three years, I appoint you the leader. Now excuse me, I need to make the announcement of the yearbook meeting." The teacher said and got on the speaker.  
  
'Attention all yearbook staff, report to the photo room after school for our meeting. I repeat after school at the photo room, thank you.'  
  
"Now everyone grab a camera and go around the school taking pictures. Make sure you take your passes, or else you can't take pictures with out it."  
  
"Now Videl, you and Erasa take the art and language courses."  
  
Both ran out of the room with both passes and equipment. They first made their way to the ceramic class. They stepped in and the teacher was a very rude one. She was about to yell at the girls for barging in, but Videl flashed her pass and kept walked. The teacher was dumbfound and just sat down once again. Both girls took a few shots then headed for the other art courses.  
  
After all was done, they made their way to the final class, French. They knocked on the door and stepped in. They showed the teacher and he was more than happy to let them in. So Videl took off with Erasa and made their way around the room.  
  
The bell had ringed so it just left the four kids. Finally they spotted their boyfriends and smirked. The boys didn't know that some of these pictures would be used in the yearbook, so they did silly things.  
  
Like for example Sharpner held a five sharpie's in the air and Gohan made a sign and stuck it on Sharpner, which said, 'Sharpie King.' And for Gohan, he did one of his dorky Saiyaman poses. After all the pictures were taken, they left to the next class.  
  
The day seemed to go by rather fast though. Soon the end was near and Gohan was so excited to go home, and was about to as a matter of fact until Videl stopped him.  
  
"Sorry Skippy, we have a yearbook meeting remember?" Videl said.  
  
Gohan groaned and looked like he was going to cry. "Do we have to? I don't wanna, you can't make me!"  
  
"Son Gohan, you signed up for it and you'll do it! Plus, what would your mother think? Hmm lets find out shall we?" Videl said sternly.  
  
Gohan's sweat dropped, "I'm goin, I'm goin."  
  
'Damn, I swear she is just like kassan.'  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes at Gohan. She thought she heard him say something, but he didn't move his mouth one bit.  
  
'I must be going crazy.' She thought.  
  
Gohan then looked at Videl strangely, but continued walked with Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl to the photo room. As they walked in, they spotted 4 other people. They knew they were late, so the immediately sat down. Just then the photo teacher came in with a couple of papers.  
  
"Alright, I see everyone is here. Now, all of you will take their papers and take pictures of these places for the yearbook. Tomorrow you are excused from each of your classes so you can take pictures of the students as well as the teachers. You will be able to travel in groups of two or four, but I assure you it will most likely be two. Take the cameras and shoot around the school for a hour or so and come back. You can take pictures of whatever you please, because we need to waste the film. Now move out and grab your equipment."  
  
So everyone grabbed a camera and headed out. The four main teens decided to fool around with the cameras and take pictures for themselves. So they went out to the field and ran around taking weird but funny pictures. Gohan and Videl decided to sit down under a tree cause they were a little tired. Videl sat on Gohan's lap and leaned in his chest. All of a sudden, 'FLASH.'  
  
Erasa stood there with Sharpner taking the picture of the young couple.  
  
"Erasa! You better give me the picture!" Videl yelled.  
  
"I don't know Videl, it was such a cute picture!" Erasa said teasingly.  
  
Gohan smirked and pulled Videl back to him and whispered something in her ear. She then smirked herself and nodded. Gohan and Videl flew up in the air, and suddenly Erasa felt herself pushed against Sharpner. It looked as though they were kissing and Gohan snapped the picture.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner turned beat red and started chasing Gohan. He just ran to Videl and high-fived her. They both smiled and stopped Erasa and Sharpner.  
  
"Ok guys, were even! Deal?" Videl said.  
  
"Hai."  
  
So after an hour passed the four teens went to the yearbook room to develop their pictures. Sharpner and Erasa did theirs separate from Gohan and Videl. So when they weren't looking, they made a double of the cute picture. She smiled and tapped Gohan.  
  
"Ok guys, here.now give me mine," Erasa said demandingly.  
  
Gohan smiled and handed the picture, "See, and eye for an eye."  
  
Erasa looked confused but smiled anyways, "Er, yeah.an eye for an eye." 'Whatever that means.' She said and walked back to Sharpner.  
  
Gohan looked at the picture and smiled. He liked the picture very much.  
  
"Hey, how about we make a double right here, this is a nice picture," Gohan said persuasively.  
  
Videl looked at the picture herself and smiled, "Guess you're right, it is a good picture."  
  
After a while Erasa reminded Videl about the whole prom dress thing.  
  
"OK guys, see ya later," Erasa said and grabbed Videl.  
  
Sharpner and Gohan looked at each other, "What about us?"  
  
"It's a tradition that the guys don't see the dress until prom," Videl said.  
  
"Hey what about finals?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well do a big study session until finals starting tomorrow." Videl called out and left.  
  
Both guys shrugged and walked along the road. Sharpner then thought about finals and groaned.  
  
"Hey what about the French final? Do you think you can help me on that?"  
  
"Sure, well do it tomorrow at the study session. I am sure the girls would like to learn French before the trip."  
  
"Guess your right. Thanks Gohan see ya later man," Sharpner said and walked into his house.  
  
"See ya," he said and then took off home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kat: Very Important! I need to know if you want me to make a sequel to Stupid Cupid! I need to know!!! I got the plot, but I need your comments!. 


	9. Studying is a Drag

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._  
  
**_  
Stupid Cupid  
  
Chapter nine: Studying is a Drag_**  
  
A week has passed by, and the teens of OSH were starting to get the hang of the teachers once more. Since finals were coming up, all the kids were studying, well not everybody. Today was finally a Friday, but four teens dreaded having to study. From that day one, Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were going to study until finals.  
  
Speaking of those four teens, they were in the last class…P.E. This was all a bore to the students, but they had to at least, play basketball, jump rope, walking, or doing something active. Gohan and Sharpner just wanted to walk, and the girls didn't want to do anything, but of course for once the guys won.   
  
"Come on girls, its not that bad," Gohan said.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you never get tired," Erasa sighed.  
  
"Hey! I do to get tired…"  
  
"Yeah, after a spar with Vegeta," Videl laughed.  
  
"No, not even then…hmmm…I guess you can say I never get tired." And there goes the infamous Son grin.  
  
Yeah, walking was easy, if it wouldn't be in the hot Japan sun. "Guys, its too hot," Erasa whined.   
  
"Calm down, the bells going to ring in…."  
  
'Briiinnnnnggggg.'  
  
"…Now." Videl continued.  
  
Erasa cheered and ran towards the locker room while dragging Videl. Sharpner and Gohan shrugged their shoulders and just kept walking towards the boys' locker rooms.  
  
After a few minutes Erasa was about to drive away in her car until Videl stopped her.  
  
"Erasa! Don't you remember, we have to study for finals at my house," Videl said.  
  
Erasa's face faulted, "Aw man, I thought I actually got a break."  
  
"Afraid not, so lets get going guys," Videl said and walked along.  
  
"Who's car are we taking?" Erasa asked.  
  
"We can take…" but Videl interrupted Gohan.  
  
"How about you go with Sharpner, and I'll go with Gohan," Videl said with a smiled.  
  
Gohan and Sharpner caught on and nodded, Erasa on the other hand was kind of confused, "But guys wouldn't it be easier…"  
  
But Gohan and Videl already took off in Gohan's black eclipse.   
  
"Shall we go?" Sharpner asked Erasa.  
  
"I guess, but I don't wanna study."  
  
"Me neither, but we have to pass in order to participate in the last three weeks."  
  
"I guess your right, lets get to Videl's house already."  
  
"Before we find them making out again?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
So Sharpner and Erasa drove off to Videl's house. But with Gohan and Videl, it was slightly different.  
  
When they got to the door, Hercule immediately greeted them shortly, but ran out of the door. Both Gohan and Videl were confused, but ignored it when they saw Buu.  
  
"How's it going Buu?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Me alright, how is spiky haired man and you?"  
  
"My father is alright, and I am ok too."  
  
"Good, now me hungry, me look for food."  
  
Gohan and Videl laughed and headed upstairs. They sat down on the ground and spilled everything in their bag down on the floor. There was a whole mess of binders, pens, pencils, calculators, erasers, a couple of capsules, and a little box?  
  
Gohan grabbed all the things that didn't need to be shown, especially the box. Videl raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask what that was all about, but someone opened the door.  
  
"Whew, glad you guys aren't making out like last time in the photo room," Sharpner said cockily.  
  
Gohan and Videl merely blushed. Just then Erasa popped in.  
  
"Come on in guys, we have to get studying!" Videl exclaimed  
  
Erasa groaned and walked over to the others with Sharpner. "What should we do first?"  
  
"Well Gohan and I have a French final unlike some certain people we know…" Sharpner hinted.  
  
Videl stuck her tongue out, "Its not our fault we took Spanish."  
  
"Si." Erasa replied.  
  
Gohan smirked, "Well, its not our fault if you don't understand anything they say in France while were there."  
  
Videl and Erasa slightly paled, "Damn, I forgot about that."  
  
"Well we can study French after we study the basics," Gohan suggested, "How about we work on Science, then world history, English…"  
  
"There is too much work, cant we just fail high school and be happy?" Videl sighed.  
  
Gohan laughed, "Yeah, but if I do, my mother would…" he stops laughing and shudders, "damn, I don't even wanna know."  
  
The other three laughed at the frightened demi-Saiyan. "Ok guys open up your notebooks and chemistry books. Lets get cracking."  
  
2 minutes later  
  
"Gohan can we take a break, my head hurts from all that reading," Erasa whined.  
  
Everyone stared at Erasa strangely, "Erasa," Sharpner sighed, "It's only been like 3 minutes and you want to quit now?"  
  
"Well…yeah."  
  
Sharpner closed his book, "Great! Lets clean up and get going." And he stood up. He was about to walk away, but Videl stuck her foot out a tripped him.  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere! We have finals, and you don't want to spend those three glorious weeks with the freshman do you?"  
  
Both blondes nodded and sat down once more. Gohan shook his head, 'How can I make studying more easier for them…ah ha!'  
  
"Hey guys, you all have laptops right?" Gohan asked.  
  
All three nodded, "Yeah Gohan, but why do you want to know that?"  
  
Gohan began taking his laptop out and started typing, "Well its just because it happens to be an easier way for studying."  
  
All three were confused, and Gohan noticed, "Yeah I knew this would happen, well anyways all you have to do is go to this website, 'www.teaching.net.'"  
  
"Yeah…um what use would that do?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan turned his laptop around so it faced Videl, "Type in something your confused at. Science, math, English, type in something about it."  
  
Videl took the laptop and started typing 'Blue Vitriol and effects.' All of a sudden the screen was diverted to an all-new screen. It showed the steps on heating Blue Vitriol, and the cautions and warnings of getting it in your eyes or mouth.  
  
"Damn, your right, this does help. Where did you get this site from?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan laughed, "Well Trunks site isn't the only one on the Capsule Corp official site."  
  
Videl burst out laughing, she had forgotten about Trunks new site. "Hahaha, I would love to see Vegeta looking like a chicken again, and that pink shirt is priceless!"  
  
Gohan snickered, "They should have one of those commercials, 'Gravity room 800$, Space armor 20$, Pink Bad Man shirt, 13$…Vegeta looking like an angry chicken…priceless."  
  
Both snorted in fits of laughter at the certain thought, "T-that's a g-g-good one G-Gohan, we should tell Trunks about that." Videl said trying to gasp for air.  
  
While the two teens were talking, Sharpner and Erasa stared at them insanely.   
  
"What are they talking about," Sharpner whispered to Erasa.  
  
"I have no idea," she responded. Erasa then tapped Videl on the shoulder, "Um V-Chan, what are you guys talking about?"  
  
Videl wiped a tear from her eye then stared at her best friend, "Sorry Erasa, never mind that, we need to get studying."  
  
So the four teens studied for hours until sunset. "Well that should be enough today guy. Now, if you guys need help go to that website I showed you, and you should be fine." Gohan said and got up.  
  
"This wasn't all that bad," Sharpner said. "Easy for you to say," Erasa mumbled.  
  
"Should we meet again tomorrow?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan frowned, "Cant, I have plans." Videl looked at Gohan strangely, but Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, besides I have work at the dojo, and Erasa is working at the soda shop," Sharpner explained.  
  
"How about Monday?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once that was settled, they went down stairs and out the door. "See ya later Videl, bye Gohan!" Erasa yelled and jumped in her boyfriends car."  
  
"Yeah you two, don't stay up," Sharpner teased and drove off.  
  
Videl then turned to Gohan for an explanation, "Ok mister, what do you have to do tomorrow."  
  
Gohan smiled, "Bulma paged me during lunch and told me she is throwing another party tomorrow."  
  
"Ohhh," Videl said. "Wanna come?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok, it's around seven, do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"Nah its ok, I'll meet you there."  
  
"I thought you would've known since Bulma told Hercule," Gohan said.  
  
Videl raised an eyebrow, "Really? Hmph maybe he was busy, I mean I haven't seen him all day, except when he greeted us."  
  
"I'm sure he will tell you. It must have slipped his mind."  
  
"Guess your right, well Ja ne Gohan-kun."  
  
"Ja ne shorty."  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist and lightly kissed her. Videl raised her head a bit more to catch a little more of the kiss. They stood like that for about five minutes until they were shinned by some headlights.  
  
They turned, and squinted their eyes to see Hercule coming out of his car. "Oh don't mind me kids."  
  
"Bye Videl," Gohan whispered.  
  
"Bye."  
  
See you later Hercule."  
  
"By Gohan my boy."  
  
And with that Gohan took off in the sky. He looked into the sky with its shimmering stars. He sighed and snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang.  
  
~Hello?~  
  
~Oh hey Gohan it's Bulma.~  
  
~Calm down Bulma I am on my way now to pick up Goten.~ Gohan sighed.  
  
~Ha ha Gohan very funny. I am not talking about Goten, I just need to ask you something…did you by chance see a little blue notebook?~  
  
Gohan thought for a moment, then realized what she was talking about, ~Oh yeah, wasn't one of those titled, operation Stupid Cupid?~  
  
Bulma had a whole bunch of sweat beads, ~Uh hehehe, I guess you found out about that…~  
  
~Yeah, and it was an awful thing to do.~  
  
~Gomen Gohan, but can you bring it to my house tomorrow for the celebration of Buu's defeat?~  
  
Gohan sighed, ~Fine…if I can get it away from dad.~  
  
Bulma cheered, ~Oh thanks a bunch Gohan…Trunks! Stay away from that…BOOM…~  
  
Gohan laughed, ~See ya Bulma-san.~  
  
~*cough* Bye Gohan.~  
  
Gohan chuckled and found him self in West City in no time. He flew over the build of Capsule Corp and made his way to the front gate of the house, which is connected to the industry.  
  
'Code please.' The intercom spoke.  
  
Gohan pressed in his social security number and the gates swung open slowly. 'Hello Gohan, how are you today?'  
  
"Just fine computer."  
  
Gohan smiled and walked inside the open gates. He smiled at the lawn mower and said his greetings to everyone else.   
  
There were a lot of 'hey Gohan,' and 'how are you doing my boy.'  
  
Finally after a while, he made it to the front door. Gohan fumbled through his pockets and found his key to the door.   
  
He unlocked the lock, and was about to open the door, but someone else already swung it opened.  
  
"Its about time gaki," said a gruff voice.  
  
"What's a matter Vegeta, Goten too much for you?"  
  
"Surprisingly no, him and my brat are on the piece of shit of a contraption."  
  
"The computer?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Gohan started chuckling wondering what Trunks and Goten were putting on the Website this time.  
  
"What are you chuckling about brat, you and your mate actually had fun?"  
  
Gohan blushed a bit, but no more than usual, "Vegeta I told you she is not my mate!"  
  
'Sure until the bonding begins.'  
  
Gohan walked away from Vegeta and went upstairs. He walked down the numerous halls of the colossal house. He then came to a fairly big door with a whole bunch of cartoon stickers on it. He then opened it slightly and peeked inside the door.  
  
As Vegeta said, Trunks and Goten were addicted to the website. He heard some mumbles and snickers.  
  
"No Goten! Were doing that for our next update."  
  
"Trunks! We already got six thousand hits!"  
  
"Ha hah listen to this! 'Dear Trunks and Goten, the picture of the spiky haired man is so funny. Get more pictures; cause my friends all love the site. Plus the leprechaun game shows promise.'"  
  
Goten laughed. "This is the best idea ever!"  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe you thought of something good for once. Maybe I should keep a notebook on your greatest thoughts like my mom."  
  
"Hey! That's mean!"  
  
"Come on Goten, you take after your dad…"  
  
Gohan then stepped fully in the room. "What are you two brats doing," he said in a fake- gruff voice.  
  
Goten and Trunks jumped so high with fright. Gohan snickered at the two boys. "Calm down guys, it's just me."  
  
The two boys turned to Gohan, and immediately tackled him. "Grr, Gohan! You scared us."  
  
"Well it's your own fault for putting up a leprechaun game!"  
  
"Its all Goten's fault!"  
  
"Hey Trunks, you agreed to it!"  
  
Gohan got a little irritated. "Ok both of you shut up!"  
  
Both immediately shut their mouths. Gohan sighed, "Thank you, and by the way Trunks, I had a new thing to put on your website."  
  
"What's it about?" He said while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Trust me it is funny," Gohan said.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Fine, the password is 'Spawn.'"  
  
Gohan quickly typed in the password and logged in. He then went to the updates and typed up the whole Commercial thing he talked about with Videl. He then took out a snapshot of Vegeta in his Bad Man shirt, Saiyan armor, the GR, and the chicken suite icon and scanned them to the commercial snippet.  
  
He then updated it and showed the two chibi's. When they took a look at that, they fell to the floor laughing. Goten was punching his stomach, trying to get a breath, and Trunks was wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"Ha, dad…in a pink shirt! Priceless!"  
  
"Just like it says Trunks," Gohan laughed.  
  
"Thanks Gohan! Well get a lot of hits for sure!"  
  
"Your welcome, but now Goten and I have to go."  
  
"Aw come on Gohan, it was just getting good."  
  
"Well see you tomorrow for the barbeque. Remember, the one for Buu's defeat."  
  
Trunks jumped up and down, "Oh yeah! Yes, see ya guys."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Gohan and Goten said their good-byes and ran down the stairs. Vegeta grunted to them, and Bulma reminded Gohan about the whole notebook thing.  
  
Both flew into the sky and thought of what misadventures were yet to come…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Kat: Well there is a nice long chapter for all my fans^_^'  
  
Lady Melanie: uh huh… (looks down at the ground)  
  
Kat: Hmm I think this story is gonna end in a few chapters. Like five more.  
  
Lady Melanie: uh huh…-_-  
  
Kat: Yeah, and don't worry all of you! A sequel is going to come out after this story is done!

Lady Melanie: Huh? (looks up)

  
Kat: I said there will be a sequel.

Lady Melanie: YAY!  YES!  ARIGHT!  I AM SO HAPPY!  Oh and you all better review!       


	10. Partying with a twist

 Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, or some parts of the story.

 Claimer: I OWN Midori, so don't try anything!

Summary: Today is party day, so what happens? It is based on the party episode with a twist!

**_Stupid cupid_**

**_Chapter ten: A party with a twist_**

**__**

In the residence of the Son's a lot of mayhem was beginning, Lets take a look inside, shall we?

"What am I going to wear? This? No…I like it, but it doesn't like me." Chichi said.

Gohan then walked in looking at his mother strangely. "Mom, what's the commotion?" 

Chichi didn't look at Gohan, but was still finding a dress to wear. "I have nothing at all to wear for Bulma's party!"

"Mother, calm down, its just a barbeque," Gohan sighed.

Chichi looked at Gohan and frowned. "Aren't you going to wear that blue suite I got for you?"

"I rather not mum, plus, its nothing big," he said. Gohan was wearing kaki pants, a short sleeved black shirt, a black jacket with a dragon on the back, black old school converses, and a necklace with a Z on it.

"Don't you want to look nice Gohan, your future wife is going to be there after all," Chichi said looking into the mirror.

Gohan turned a shade of scarlet, "Mother! I told you already, Videl is my girlfriend, not my bloody wife!"

"Fine, do whatever you want, just go and find your brother."

Gohan had left in search for his brother. He found him buttoning up his Japanese styled white shirt.

"Need help squirt?"

"Not from a leprechaun," Goten said.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "Would you give it up? Your shorter then I am, so I wouldn't be talking."

"I am not short!"

"Yeah you are."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too times a infinity!" Gohan smirked.

Goten pouted, "You win this time."

Just then Chichi came rushing in. "Ok, this is casual right? Not to bad, should I keep my hair up?"

Goten and Gohan looked at each other then to their mother and nodded with a yes. "Ok good, now that that's settled, lets get going. Wait…where's your father?"

They were silent, but then Goten looked at Chichi, "Oh, I know where." He said innocently.

After Goten explained she yelled, "HE WHAT?"

All three walked outside, with Chichi grumbling and the two demi Saiyan's smiling. "That no good man! Watching over some lousy eggs…grrr."

Gohan called the nimbus, and Chichi hopped on it. Goten and Gohan took off with it into the air and on their way to Capsule Corp. The skies were clear, and this time the party should be fun.

'What am I going to do?' Gohan thought.

Capsule Corp soon came into view, and they landed lightly. They noticed that everyone had been there already and smiled. When they walked in, they spotted Trunks, 18, Marron, Krillin, and Yamcha in the main entrance.

"I could definitely get use to this," Krillin said while looking at Yamcha's red sports car.

Gohan snickered, "Bet you would Krillin."

Krillin hit his head on the car and got his head out of the window. He smiled while rubbing his head. "Hey guys, where's Goku?"

Chichi turned her head with anger and started walking towards the door. "Goku? Never heard of him!"

Krillin turned to Gohan, "What did he do?"

"He's having a baby!" Chichi yelled and disappeared.

18's eyes grew wide, "A what?!"

Gohan put a hand behind his head and smiled, "I'll explain later."

All four walked inside the door and into the green land. But Goten and Trunks had something different on their minds.

"Should we check how many hits we got on the website since Gohan added that commercial thingy?"

"Yeah, that sure was funny…we should do one for each person part of the Z-gang!"

"Alright, come on, my laptop's in my room!"

Inside

When Gohan was done explaining, he was inside where everyone else was. He looked around to find all the Z-gang, and finally found his love. He smiled and walked over to her turned back. Gohan tapped on her shoulder and grinned.

"Hello Videl Chan." 

Videl turned around and smiled, "Hey Gohan! I have been waiting for a long while!" 

Gohan smiled and stared at Videl's clothing. She wore a black jean skirt that went to her knees, a black shirt that said, 'fight' in blue glitter, and a blue jean jacket that went to her mid stomach.

"So I guess you like," Videl said.

"Certainly," Gohan grinned.

Videl laughed, "Your outfit is nice too, love the jacket."

"Arigatou."

Just then Bulma walked up to the young couple and smiled. "Hi Gohan, hi Videl. Um hey Gohan, did you get the notebook?"

Gohan smirked, "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Great! Can I get it?"

"Hmm, let me think about that." Gohan then turned to Videl. "Should we give Bulma back the notebook?"

Videl thought for a moment, "I don't know, maybe we should, but then again, maybe we shouldn't."

"Aw come on guys, please?" Bulma begged.

Gohan sighed, "Fine, but no more schemes!"

Bulma smiled, "Deal." Though both teens didn't notice the crossed fingers behind her back.

Gohan handed over the little book to Bulma, and she walked away grinning. "So Videl, how long have you been here?"

"Not long actually, just came here about fifteen minutes ago," Videl said. 

Gohan and Videl looked around and laughed as they saw Vegeta and Buu fighting over a sandwich. "So Gohan, did you tell your mom about the school trip?"

Gohan paled a bit, "Um, not really, I was hoping I could tell her the day before we go."

"You know you can't do that!"

"I can try cant I?"

"No."

"Aw come on, you know, I know, that settles it…"

"Oh Gohan!" rang a voice. Both teens turned to see Chichi walking up to them.

"Hi Videl, how are you?"

"Just fine Chichi, and you?"

"I am good." She then turned to Gohan. "Why didn't you tell me about the trip to France?"

Gohan stood confused, "How did you know?"

"Didn't you know, Capsule Corp is paying for half the trip, so Bulma told me all about it," Chichi explained.

"Must've slipped my mind," Gohan mumbled.

"Are you going?" Chichi asked.

Gohan looked up, "Can I? I mean, I have the money since I worked at Capsule Corp last summer."

"Videl, are you going dear?" Chichi asked.

She smiled, "Of course, its our senior trip."

"Then Gohan can go," Chichi grinned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Videl asked.

Gohan still stood there, "I…don't…know. She scares me sometimes."

"Bizarrely, she scares me too," Videl said.

"I think she scares a lot-" but he was interrupted.

Bulma hopped on stage and grabbed a microphone. "Ok guys, since everyone is here, time to dance!"

All the lights were shut off, and all that remained was the lights they use in clubs. Goten and Trunks had shown up and started dancing like fools, Bulma was moving to the beat, the rest of the Z gang did a little dancing, and Vegeta was sitting at the table smiling while tapping his finger to the beat.

Everyone laughed as Yamcha started to break dance, but then he fell flat on his ass.

Videl and Gohan walked over to the dance floor since it was full. They started out slow, but when the Anthem played, they forgot slowly.

_It's a new day  
but it all feels old,  
It's a good life,  
That's what I'm told,  
But everything, it all just feels the same...  
  
And my high school  
It felt more to me  
Like a jail cell,  
A penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna,  
I don't ever wanna be…You_

By now, Gohan and Videl were the only ones on the dance floor. They were dancing a little too closely, but when the song ended catcalls and whistles were heard. Both blushed and noticed Chichi was doing a crazy dance. Before they knew it, someone brought up Goku and things went silent.

"Its just not the same with out him," Bulma sighed.

Chichi looked smug, "Well you obviously care about him. Hey, I know! How about we trade mates? Goku for Vegeta! Vegeta isn't as sweet, but he is definitely more reliable!"

Bulma looked at her and sighed. Everyone laughed and they saw Vegeta smirk. "I feel sorry for your mother Gohan."

Gohan sighed, "Don't be."

Suddenly Yamcha spoke up, "Hey, I am available ladies!"

"We want an even trade, not a downgrade!" Chichi said. Everyone laughed harder, even Vegeta.

Everyone walked inside Capsule Corp a decided to just talk. Gohan and Videl talked to Krillin, and 18, Trunks, Marron, and Goten were playing tag and all was well.

Soon everyone was ready to leave, but Goku came late once again. He explained everything, but Chichi was still angry at how dense he was. She sighed and brought the food out again. Everyone heard what he had to say and understood. In no time the day ended as well as the party. 

Everyone said their farewells and went. Hercule had been talking to Goku about what has happened and Buu's progress.

"Well see you later Videl."

"Bye Gohan."

They gave each other a short secret kiss so they wouldn't be teased and went their own ways.


	11. Finals test and controversy

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song.

Summary: Finals…

**_Stupid cupid_**

**_Chapter eleven: Final's test and controversy _**

**__**

After weeks of hard studying and reading, the day of finals have finally begun. Everyone was trying to get some last minute studying and cramming before they had to take their first final. Finals were only for one week, everyone had one a day. The schedules were messed up, so Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner didn't get much time to talk or see each other.

The only good thing about finals was each day was a half-day. Finally the first bell rang and signaled all the kids to go to their first class. The four friends walked into their English class groaning. The teacher stayed quite and handed out all the packets.

"Attention, I will read the introduction, and after this you need to sign it. On my honor, I swear on our home Japan that I will not cheat or copy in any way necessary, or be dishonest, and if so I shall be caught I will be expelled. Now sign your name on the line."

Everyone scribbled down their names and looked back up to the teacher. "And…Begin!"

All the students immediately looked down at their packets. It was so scary on seeing if they would fail or pass.  Lets look at some of the students shall we? With Angela, she was doing fairly well, Erasa, lets just say she might pass, Sharpner, fair, Videl, excellent, and Gohan…he was almost done.

Gohan slowed down a bit so he wouldn't finish earlier because they had two hours to do this. Each person was either a bit dazed, or didn't know a question, or was just plain stupid and didn't study. A quarter till, the teacher announced a five minute break for the class, which was a relief.

Erasa sighed, "Oh kami, I hope I pass."

"Yeah, some of the questions were really hard!" Sharpner said.

"Oh give me a break, they weren't that hard, aren't you glad we studied, then you wouldn't know any of them," Videl said.

Gohan kept quite, which was odd between the three other chatting teens. "Hey Gohan, why aren't you talking?" Erasa asked.

Gohan rubbed his head, "I actually finished the final guys."

All three fell to the floor with wide eyes. "How can you finish so early?" Sharpner whispered.

"I learned all this stuff when I was five!"

"Lucky!"

"Not really."

"Ok class, pencils up, and begin, you have a hour left."

Everyone except Gohan continued. He checked and rechecked his answers and was completely correct. He finally got tired and walked up to the teacher with his packet. "Is there a problem Gohan?" the teacher whispered.

"Er, no sir, I just finished," Gohan said.

"Very well, set it down and go back to your seat."

Gohan put the packet down and walked back up to his seat. He sighed and got out a piece of doodling paper. The teacher started walking around and finally more and more people brought their packets up.

"Pencils down, and now give my your packets!"

Everyone sighed and handed in the packets, and class was dismissed. They only had one class left, then lunch, and then home. What a life it is…

"At least our last class is P.E. and well probably do nothing after what horrible things they put us through," Erasa exaggerated.

"Erasa, stop overstating the idea, it wasn't that bad!" Videl said getting a bit irritated.

"Would you both calm down? Kami, it's hard enough hearing a teacher bicker, but when two girls quarrel, its just hard enough!" Sharpner yelled.

"Er guys, lets just get to the gym," Gohan said.

"Yeah, Gohan's right," Videl, said.

"He's always right wouldn't you say Videl?" Angela interrupted.

Videl narrowed her eyes at the moronic brunet, "What do you want?"

"Down dog, I just wanted to ask Erasa about cheer photos," Angela said snoopily.

"Listen you prissy ass daddy's girl, you better watch it!" Videl hissed.

Angela gave a mocking glare, "I wouldn't be talking Videl, and your family is the same exact as mine…oh wait oops, I have a mother."

Everyone was shocked at how mean Angela could get. Videl was shaking in anger. "Oh what, is poor little Videl going to cry like a baby?"

Videl looked up an Angela hatefully. She stepped forward and clenched her fists. "Get out of my way you little slut," Videl said while still looking down.

Angela didn't move, "Look, I guess the dog can restrain herself."

Gohan growled at Angela, "Get the hell out of our way."

Angela looked shocked, "Why, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You were being such a bitch, and you call that not wrong?!" Erasa yelled while stepping in.

"What is your problem Angela?!" Sharpner said.

"I don't know what your guy's problem is, 'cause I sure don't have one."

Gohan wrapped an arm around Videl's waist and pulled her to him, "Just get your skimpy self out of our faces, and don't dare come up to me or Videl ever again, 'cause your not welcome!"

Angela looked as if she was going to cry and ran off. Videl looked at her friends and put a small smile on, "Thanks guys."

"No prob V, she had it coming," Erasa said.

"She's just a big whore," Sharpner said.

Gohan smiled and held her tighter, "You'll get your revenge soon," he whispered.

Videl raised an eyebrow and looked at Gohan, "What are you talking about?"

Gohan smirked, "You'll see, come on, lets get to class."

All four teens were now happy and walked down the halls to the gym. Videl was still confused about the whole revenge plot, but stayed happy. It took a while to ply Gohan's arms off of her, but it showed how much he cared for her.

All four sat on the bleachers away from Angela and her gang waiting for the teacher. Finally their teacher arrived.

"Ok everyone, if you think I would go easy on you just because of finals, your dead wrong. For the next two weeks its marshal arts, and NO, we will not have any special guests!" She yelled.

There were a lot of groans, but Gohan was still smirking. The teacher looked around and said, "Alright, hmmm lets see, Angela, get on the mat!"

Angela's eyes widened as she stepped down from the steps and to the mat. The teacher looked around some more and asked, "Who would like to _help_ Angela by fighting her?"

Gohan took Videl's arm and raised it in the air. The sensei smirked and nodded over to her direction, "Ah yes, Miss Satan, please step up."

"Told you, you would get revenge," Gohan whispered.

Videl smiled, "Thanks Gohan."

 "Get her good."

"Don't worry about that."

Videl jumped off the steps and sent her most evilest glare and the bitch. She walked into the ring deadly slow. 

"You're going to pay big time," Videl sneered.

"Your may be physically stable, but not emotionally," Angela spat out.

"Bring it on bitch," Videl smirked and lunged at her opponent.

♥♣♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♣♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♣♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♣♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♣♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♣♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♣♦♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♣♦♠♥♦♣♠

Kat: Well there you go, I don't know if you'll like it, but a lot of controversy^_^

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻


	12. Hurts, dont it?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Last time, the fued between Angela and Videl got even worse, so now what happens when it's fighting time?

**_Stupid Cupid_**

**_Chapter twelve: It hurts doesn't it?_**

**__**

Both girls got in a good fighting position, and glared at each other. Videl wouldn't give any mercy to the one she hated most. 

"And…begin!" yelled the sensei.

Videl immediately charged at her opponent with fierce hate, and threw her first at Angela's groin. She dropped down clutching her stomach, but got back up slowly, which was a surprise to everyone.

Angela coughed a bit then snickered, "What, do you honestly think I didn't take lessons? Come on, can't the little puppy do better than that?"

Videl growled. "Call me all the names you want you dirty whore, but in the end, I will still be the victor!" she spat as both charged at each other once again.

Angela threw a punch at Videl's face, but she wasn't fast enough to get a hit. Videl did a back flip and drop kicked Angela looking smug. "Don't mess with me priss, 'cause I'll beat the shit outta ya!"

Little did she know Angela was faking it? While Videl wasn't looking, she kicked at her adversary's ankles to make Videl fall also. "I still have some tricks up my sleeve," Angela smirked.

Videl snarled and glared daggers at Angela, "I swear you'll pay!" It was then Gohan noticed Videl's ki rise a little too much for his comfort.

'What is she doing? Any higher, and she'll kill her!' Gohan thought immensely.

For a second, Videl thought she heard something, but shook it off. Angela took the advantage of this and ran at Videl while grabbed her in a lock. "What now Videl, looks like your trapped!"

Videl had a glint of abhorrence in her eyes, "Don't count on it." She raised her ki so much, that Angela flew to the edges of the ring. Videl then did a full twisted layout and stepped right in front of Angela.

"Hello," she said wickedly then did another roundhouse kick, hitting Angela straight in the jaw.

Everyone stared at how the battle went. The sensei cleared her throat and ran to Angela, "I guess that wasn't such a good idea."

Videl walked back to the bleachers and saw Gohan, Sharpner, and Erasa looking a bit worried.

"Del, I think next time you should control your anger," Gohan warned.

Videl looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You raised your ki so high, that it was at the point of death to a human. If you punched her, she would be dead cold," Gohan whispered.

"Wow, I swear I didn't mean it like that, but she made me so mad, I…I couldn't stand it," she frowned.

"Well it's already done, good job Videl!" Erasa smiled.

"Damn, I don't think I wanna spar against you next time," Sharpner joked.

Videl grinned, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you if you face me."

All four laughed, and walked into their own changing rooms. When they were done, they grabbed their backpacks and walked out of school.

"I know one things for sure, I can't wait until our relaxing days in France," Gohan sighed.

"Won't you miss your family?" Erasa asked.

Gohan laughed, "Are you kidding?! This is like a dream come true!"

Videl thought for a moment, "Now that I think of it, it is a dream come true!"

"No more snoopy parents," Gohan said.

"Or nosy relatives," Videl replied.

"Or twin spawns."

"Or cocky Vegeta."

"Tormenting friends."

"No father…wait, he is rarely at home, so I have nothing to worry about," Videl smiled.

"I have loads, and that week is going to be pure bliss!" Gohan chuckled.

Erasa and Sharpner nodded. They met Gohan's family before, and they were a bit odd. It was the day that frightened them the most, and when Sharpner got a haircut. Goten decided to show them how ki blasts work, but he got out of hand and aimed one right at Sharpner's head.

"So what do you guys want to do, I mean we should relax," Sharpner said.

"Just four more days," Erasa cried.

"And then after about a couple of weeks, we have to get our results," Videl sighed.

"Then more yelling from our parents," Gohan groaned.

"What a life to live!" All four teens said in unison.

The gang just went to the near by soda shop and played a bit of pool. It just so happens to be, it was girls against boys, and guess who won?  Come on; guess…well you'll find out sooner or later, it was the girls!

Erasa and Videl gloated the rest of the day, and to make things interesting, Gohan and Sharpner won foosball, which caused them to gloat too. All four finally stopped their little battle and walked down the mall shops.

"Hey Gohan, why don't we go to your house to watch a movie Saturday night?" Videl asked.

Sharpner had his eyes so wide that he looked like a hooting owl. "There is no was in heaven and hell I will go back and especially with your brother around, no offense."  

"None taken," Gohan smirked.

"Calm down Sharpie, plus, your hair looks better short, I say Goten made you look cuter," Erasa giggled.

Sharpner turned a bit of red but shook it off. Gohan laughed a bit then smiled, "It doesn't matter, my brother is going to be at Bulma's house, and my mother and father are going to the Kame house, so you won't run into Goten."

Sharpner sighed in relief, "Ok then, I guess we can."

"Ok, see you later guys, Videl and I need to get going," Erasa said and waved.

"Me too, I'll see you around man, ja ne Videl," Sharpner waved and took out his capsule car and drove off.

"Ja ne shorty," Gohan whispered and kissed her cheek.

"GOHAN! I AM NOT SHORT!" Videl complained.

"Sorry Del, face the facts," Gohan laughed and flew away.

Videl smiled and turned around to see Erasa. Her friend smiled, "Girl, you got it bad!"

"I cant help it Erasa, he is the best thing that has happened to me!" she exclaimed and then noticed her friends expression, "besides you of course."

Erasa giggled, "There you go."


	13. Results…not a perfect, but an O

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: In this chappy, it is a week after finals and the kids got their final results. And what is this? Gohan didn't get a perfect score?! 

**_Stupid Cupid_**

**_Chapter thirteen: Results…not a perfect, but an O_**

It was the day everyone looked forward to…not really…only Chichi looked forward to. Finals finally got over with, and it had been weeks since then, and now it was time for the results. That horrid test was finally over with, and everyone cried with joy, that was until the teachers handed out the result packets.

"You open yours first Videl!" Erasa said.

"Oh I don't know…" she trailed off.

Erasa grabbed the big yellow envelope and took the papers out. She scanned it a bit, holding the papers in one hand, and the other on Videl's head, trying to block her from the results.  Erasa's face turned grim and stared at her friend. 

"What is it?! Oh shit I did horrible didn't I?" Videl exclaimed.

Erasa shook her head then passed the results to her friend. Videl immediately read the results and narrowed her eyes at Erasa. "I HATE YOU!"

Her friend merely laughed, "Don't be mad, I just wanted to see your face."

"What's all the ruckus?" Gohan asked as he and Sharpner walked over to the girls with their packets in hand.

"Erasa tricked me in thinking I got bad results. I actually did pretty good!" Videl smiled.

Gohan kissed her cheek, "That's great."

Sharpner and Erasa tore open their packets and beamed, "We got averages! We're going to France!"

"I told you all that studying would pay off!" Gohan grinned.

The other three stared at Gohan, "What about you? You didn't open your packet!"

"Fine, fine, I just dread looking at them though." Gohan sighed and tore open his packets. "Excellent…excellent…excellent…uh oh…" and all hell broke loose from there.

"What?" all three asked.

Gohan showed his papers to his friends, and they paled also. They too had their experience with Chichi's wrath. All three tried to comfort their Saiyan friend, but nothing worked.

"Its alright Gohan, I'm sure she wont mind," Erasa said.

Gohan stared at his blond friend in hysteria. "Are you kidding!? Don't you remember when you told her your grades?"

Erasa paled a bit, "Yeah…a big lecture…"

"And I'll get worse since I am her kid. If I don't come back tomorrow, you'll know what happened." Gohan said and hung his head down.

Videl looked at her boyfriend and pitied him. "Don't worry Gohan-chan, I'll go with you after school. Trust me, she wont kill you, she still wants grandchildren…"

Gohan pouted, "She has Goten…"

"She wont wait that long…"

"She's going to kill me…"

"I am sure she will understand…"

"She's going to hurt me…"

"But she'll hurt you in the head…"

"She's going to murder me…"

Sharpner and Erasa stared at their friends, one consoling, and the other spitting out how his mother is going to murder him. The bell then rang and Gohan whimpered. "Don't we have yearbook or something after school?" Gohan asked as he took flight with Videl.

"Don't try to put this off Gohan," Videl warned.

"But she's going to wound me!"

"Oh, you can face Majin Buu, defeat Cell, and a couple of androids and not your mother?"

"…No…"

"Were almost at your house. Plus, if you show her all the other grades first, I am sure she wont even notice it."

"Oh…I bet she will." Gohan said then hushed a bit. "She knows everything…she probably knows that I have a below perfect grade and is plotting against me."

"You lost it."

"OH have I Videl? Have I?" he asked.

"There's your home. Lets go down and show your mother and everything will be all right." Both teens landed in front of the small cozy house and entered. They walked into the kitchen, and there was Goku sitting at the table and Chichi cooking.

"H-hi everyone," Gohan stuttered.

Chichi turned around and smiled, "HI dear, hello Videl, how are you?"

"Just fine Chichi," Videl smiled back.

Chichi turned to Goku and hit him over the head. "You should greet your daughter in law Goku!"

"Um hello Videl," Goku said.

"Hello."

"That's better," Chichi smiled. She stared a bit and finally noticed the yellow envelopes in Gohan's hands. She beamed and snatched them out of her son's hands and began to read.

Gohan paled and walked over to Videl clutching her to him. Chichi smiled and began to analyze the papers. "Perfect…Perfect…perfect…per- WHAT?"

She glared at Gohan and held the paper in the air. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Ohhhh Gohan's in trouble!" Goku said.

Gohan stared at his father, "Your suppose to have my back!"

"You stole the notebook!"

"No one is going to save me…"

Chichi advanced her steps closer to her son. She looked like the black water mist possessed her again. "What-is-this?" she said while clenching her teeth.

"U-u-um m-mother, grandchildren?" Gohan laughed nervously while stepping back with Videl in front of him.

Chichi stopped and thought for a moment. It was then, Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and ran to his bedroom and locked the door. Chichi growled and ran out to the door and started pounding and yelling.

"YOU HAD BETTER BE MAKING ME A GRANDCHILD IN THERE!" 

Meanwhile, Goku just noticed the paper Chichi threw at him and started to read it. Instead of a perfect, it read something else. He fell out of his chair in shock and rubbed his head.

"What's so wrong with an Outstanding?" he asked. 


	14. France here we come

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: A shopping they well go…

**_Stupid Cupid_**

**_Chapter fourteen: France here we come_**

**__**

After an hour or so, Chichi calmed down, and Gohan and Videl were able to get out of their rooms. It was interesting really; both thought they were going to be stuck until they _would _make a kid. Finally, it was the last day until the whole senior class goes to France, and everyone was very excited. Though some still needed to go shopping.

"We made a list of what we're going to need," Videl said. Her and Erasa were so bust making the list yesterday, that they cancelled their dates with their boyfriends, who ended up just watching a movie.

"Here you go," said Erasa while giving her list to Sharpner.

"Clothes, maps, food, money, tour guide…hey wait," Gohan said, "Why do we need that?"

"Well we don't know French that well," Videl said.

Sharpner and Gohan grinned, "We do."

"Damn you," Erasa cursed.

"Don't worry, we'll spend all our time together," Videl said.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes really, what were you planning on doing?" she said while narrowing her eyes at Gohan.

"Didn't he tell you? We're going to scope out some French chicks while you two are out," Sharpner joked.

"Oh yeah, I heard French girls are hot," Gohan said while playing along.

Erasa and Videl smacked their boyfriends over the head, and were red. It didn't care how much smacks they got, the guys kept laughing. Erasa huffed, "Some of those girls are just plain sluts."

"So what, they're everywhere!" Sharpner said.

"And how do you know?"

"Er…um…I love you?"

"Good enough."

Gohan and Videl laughed and went through the list together. All four decided on going to the mall and getting the last minute items. They ran into Angela, and sneered at her, and especially Videl, though Angela whimpered like a dog.

After a while, Gohan left his friends and flew over to Capsule Corp. He had to get something from Bulma, and pick up his little brother. When he arrived, Vegeta who immediately pulled him inside ambushed him.

"Gaki, I will make this clear and simple…do you know what your gaki and mine are up to?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"What ever do you mean Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Well my brat and your brother brat were on that typing contraption, and when I walked inside his room he immediately shut it off and started acting strange. Do you have anything to do with this?" Vegeta growled.

Gohan tried his hardest not to laugh and shook his head. He was talking about the website. He walked past him and started laughing hard on the way to Bulma's lab. Finally, he rounded up Goten, got the things he needed from Bulma, and started to get home to pack.

Home

"I think that is about it, now it's payback," Gohan smirked.

Goten and his parents were sound asleep and he wanted revenge on Goten and Trunks. He logged in on the Capsule Corp kids website, and started typing a new section. 

'Hello everyone, I recently found out about this website, and I am Goten's dear brother. You may know me as many things, but I assure you that I am cleverer than those two chibi's. It is my time for payback, so here is a new hidden section just for you viewers. Enjoy the embarrassing works of Son Gohan!' he typed. 

Gohan then got out the scanner and started scanning all the embarrassing pictures of Goten and Trunks he could find in his albums.

"Oh this is going to be good," Gohan smirked and turned off the lights.

Five O'clock AM

Gohan woke up just in time. He had to be at school by six and immediately got to work. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, all the essentials, and then time for his farewells to his parents. 

"Oh Gohan…I'll miss you so much!" Chichi said.

"At least you're not crying," he smiled.

"Well it's not like your going forever," she smiled also.

Goku grinned goofily and hugged his son, "Bye Gohan." Then whispered, "I slipped something into your black suitcase…have fun." And he winked.

Then came young Goten. "Bye, bye big brother," he said sadly.

"Aw don't worry squirt, I'll be back next Saturday or Sunday, plus, I'll bring you some French chocolate," Gohan said.

"Really? Sugoi! Thanks Gohan!" Goten said as he jumped up and down.

"Bye everyone," he said and walked out with his entire luggage. He needed to get to school, so he could check in, and then meet Videl, and then both would drive to the airport. The teachers would meet the students, give the tickets, and all would be on their way.

In a matter of minutes, he made it in record time to the school and met up with his blond haired friend Erasa. "Finally, a break from all the weirdness that has been going on in my life!"

"Aw come on Gohan, it cant be that bad," Erasa laughed.

"You're joking right?" Gohan asked. "This is probably the best time I'll have in my entire life."

"I highly doubt that," said another voice.

Both turned around and spotted Videl with her own luggage. Gohan walked over to her and hugged her by the waist. "And why do you think that shorty?" 

"You never know what might happen," Videl answered with a wink.

"Ok you two love birds it's show time!" Erasa said and threw her hands in the air.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sharpner asked as he arrived. 

"Thought you'd never make it," she laughed.

"Quite down students! As you all know, you must check in, in order to go on the trip, otherwise, you meet us at the airport. Dismissed!" one of the teachers yelled.

"Come on V, hop in the car and I'll load it up," Gohan said as he threw his capsule down. Yes, once again it was a newer version of yet another car compliments to Bulma.

"You're one lucky dog Gohan," Sharpner said with a whistle.

"It's all Bulma's idea." he laughed and loaded up his and Videl's luggage.

He got in the car, waited for Sharpner and then drove off. "Freedom!" Videl yelled.

"Independence…"

"No father!"

"No psychotic family…"

"No cracks about grandchildren…"

"No Vegeta being an asshole…oh wait, that is still going to happen no matter what," Gohan said.

Videl looked at him strangely, "What do you mean by that?"

"Knowing Vegeta, he'll come all the way to France just to embarrass us." He laughed. "Oh and I think he is catching on to the idea of Goten and Trunks's website."

"They are going to be in deep shit," Videl snickered.

"And embarrassed…"

"What do you mean?"

"I put embarrassing photo's of them on their own website."

"Damn."

"Yep."

After more stories, a call from Chichi and Hercule, and a few turns to the left and right they finally made it to the airport on time. Everyone checked in their own luggage, got the tickets and were headed to their first class seats.

"Now this is the life," Sharpner smirked.

"I agree all the way," Gohan said.

"I'm listening to my CD player," Erasa said.

"I'm watching my DVD's on my laptop." Videl smiled.

"Mind if I join?" Gohan asked.

She smiled, "Not at all."

"France, here we come!" Sharpner shouted but was immediately shushed by the flight attendants. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Poll:_**

**Here's the deal, I am thinking of making France one chapter, but that is where you come in. Vote whether or not it should be at least for how many chapters you'd like.**

· **One chapter**

· **Two chapters**

· **Two and a half**

· **I don't give a damn**

· **other**

**__**


	15. Bonjour, and welcome to France

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ 

Summary:  France…

**_Stupid Cupid_**

**_Chapter fifteen: Bonjour, and welcome to France_**

**__**

He looked out the dark window and into the city of lights. The whole city was illuminated with bright colors and the Effiel Tower shone out into the azure horizon. He smiled and looked next to him. Videl was asleep leaning into his shoulders and the same with his other two friends. Ah, what a life to live…

"We will now land in Paris, France, please buckle up you safety belt," said the flight attendant. Gohan smiled and nudged Videl a little. After a while her eyes fluttered open and she yawned a bit. "What's a matter?" she mumbled.

"We're landing soon, buckle up," he whispered. She nodded and complied, and leaned on to Gohan's shoulder still. He smiled and then turned to his two blond headed friends. Gohan grabbed his pillow and threw it at the drooling Sharpner. "Yo Sharpie, wake up!"

Sharpner snorted and looked both ways with a trail of drool still on his face. "What? Where? Who did that?"

"We're landing so put on your belt…and wipe off the dribble on your face man, you look like a dog," Gohan chuckled. Sharpner yawned and woke up Erasa. All their classmates finally woke up and waited for the landing…

There were a few bumps and jerks, but finally all made it down safely and efficiently. The intercom sounded off and notified that everyone can step out of the plane and get their luggage. Gohan, being the only one awake, carried Videl's for her…and was practically carrying her herself. Sharpner dragged his bags and his eyes drooped. 

"Hey Gohan, wanna take my bags," he asked sleepily. Gohan thought for a moment and grinned. "Let me see…yea-no."

"Cruel Son, very cruel."

"Such a great word."

"Shut up." The blond mumbled. The teacher had been running around gathering students and arranged them onto the bus. "Right when we get to the hotel, I expect you guys to go to bed!"

Everyone murmured and loaded on to the bus trying to stay awake. The teacher was writing something on her agenda and announced something to the class as they went in search of the hotel. "Everyone will be assigned two to a room, and no, it is boy with boy, and girl with girl." A lot of groans were heard but she continued. "For the girls let me see…how about Videl Satan and…Angela Baker…"

Videl snapped her eyes open and stood up. "NO!" Gohan laughed nervously and pulled her down. "Sensei, Videl and Angela aren't the best of friends…er…actually…she is despised by us."

"Very well then, Videl Satan and Erasa Midori," she corrected. Videl paused and went back to sleep. The teacher sighed and went down the list again. Gohan of course ended up with Sharpner, which wasn't all that bad except Sharpie's occasional snoring but hey, no one's perfect.

Gohan lied in his bed and staring at the ceiling for a while before his own eyes became heavy…and he drifted off into a heavenly abyss…

~*~

The sun rose over the city, and once again it was another glorious day…well not really… The real story is the teacher barged in every room with a blow horn and honked it loud while screaming, "Rise and shine!"

When the sensei came in Gohan and Sharpner's room, both freaked. Gohan rolled off his bed, with his head hitting the ground first, and Sharpner…let's just say he jumped on his bed while yelling. Both grumbled and shooed the teacher away.

Gohan yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Man, what a witch."

"Don't you mean bitch?" Sharpner mumbled while getting out of bed. "Who does she think she is waking us up at…SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!?!"

The Saiyan covered his ears in pain, "Damn Sharpie, I didn't know you could scream louder then my mother!"

"Should I take that as a compliment of insult?" the blond asked. He shrugged his shoulders and gathered his things, "let me take my shower first!"

"But you always take a couple of hours just to do your hair. Kami knows how much it'll take for you to shower…" but then Gohan noticed he was talking to himself. Sharpner had run into the bathroom in the middle of his speech, and the demi-brat…er…Saiyan stood there with a frown. As he was about to gather his own belongings, a knock came at his door. Gohan mumbled some incoherent things and opened to door, and who would have guessed…Videl stood there with a frown of her own.

"Sharpie got the shower?" she asked.

"Erasa got yours?" he asked slightly amused. She nodded and both sighed. The couple walked over to Gohan's unmade bed and laid back. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Dunno, I was thinking…maybe…" 

"Shopping?" Gohan interrupted. Videl rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! That's Erasa's evil deed. I wanna go down to the sights and then maybe down by the river bed…"

"Sounds fun."

"Very."

"Lets rent a gondola!"

"Let's not."

"Why?"

"I hate boat rides," Gohan mumbled, "They're worse then Umpa Lumpas and Tellitubies!"

Videl looked at her boyfriend strangely.  He stared back and sighed, "Don't ask."

"I don't think I want to know," she laughed. Suddenly, the door busted open and in walked Sharpner with a towel wrapped around his waist. "See I didn't take an hour!" Sharpner then noticed Videl and yelled while running back to the bathroom. Videl's eyes widened in horror and covered her eyes. "My precious eyes have been infected! AHHHH bad images!"

Gohan laughed and pushed Videl out the door. "I'm sure your not that innocent," he whispered and locked the door. The Saiyan turned back to face his blond friend and laughed. He noticed he ran back into the bathroom with fright. "It's alright Sharpner, I got he girl out."

Out walked a red faced Sharpner with his towel still. "Don't say a word."

Gohan snickered, "I wonder how you'll really act when you get married. Wonder if you'll even mate!"

"Wow little Saiyan, thinking about sex now aren't we?" Sharpner said smugly. "Oh wait no…its 'mate' right?"

"Shut up moron, I wont faint when I actually do mate!" Gohan retorted.

"Oh don't start with me Son!"

"Watch out Orimoto, remember last time in our sparing match?" Gohan scoffed. Both glared at each other for a few minutes the bursted out laughing. "That was fun acting like enemy's again," Sharpner said.

The half bred grinned, "Oh the good ol' days…welp, can't stand talking to you all day, Videl and I have plans, need to take my shower." Gohan went over to his bag and was about to open it when he remembered his father said something…

_"__I slipped something into your black suitcase…have fun…"_

Gohan opened his black suitcase and shrugged his shoulders. As he got out his pants, out fell a couple of small packages. The half bred was confused and picked them up. He immediately shoved them in his suitcase with eyes wide. 'What the hell?' he looked back at them and couldn't believe it…

"I can't believe he gave me condoms!" he exclaimed. Sharpner turned around and was confused, "What did ya say man?"

"Uh nothing…" Gohan said uneasily. "Nothing at all…"

~*~

Everyone was downstairs and awaited to go do his or her own things in the city of Paris, France. They talked excitedly and walked around the hotel entrance. "Quite down you infernal brats!" The sensei yelled. Silence roamed around the room and the sensei sighed. "Today you may go only around the city limits and shall be back at nine o'clock P.M. sharp! If not, you shall be using your ticket back home!" she yelled. "Dismissed!"

Gohan and Videl ran out of the building with Sharpner and Erasa together. "So what are we going to do today?" Sharpner asked.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other, "We'll Gohan and I already arranged our day…I don't know about you two."

Erasa smirked, "Shopping!"

"Send me to hell!" Sharpner yelled. Gohan smiled smugly, "Tough luck buddy. Ja ne."

Videl and Gohan walked down the streets hand in hand while looking at all around them. First they would go to the most important monuments and take some pictures, then stroll into the parks of Paris, eat a nice lunch in the sun, then later, go to the lake for a nice ride.

"Hey Gohan, check out that!" Videl said and pointed something out. When he snapped his head in that direction, he noticed it was one of those water sprouts where kids played in. There were four squares and each time, water would pop out of one of the squares…how fun. "I remember going through those as a kid," Videl sighed.

"Why not relive your childhood?" Gohan asked while pulling Videl towards the water sprout. Videl shook her head and tried to pull away, "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, I don't want to get soaked! Son Gohan-"

"Too late," Gohan laughed. Both were standing in the middle of the squares and there was silence for a moment.  Videl sighed in relief, "Maybe they are turned off."

Not quite…as soon as those words left her mouth, water squirted up from one of those squares. Gohan laughed as he saw Videl cling on to him. "Don't worry Vidy, nothing to worry about, but I suggest you run to the next square," he said while running. Videl immediately followed, and soon after their departure from the square, water shot out of the little holes.

For a few more minutes, the couple dodged the square and attracted a small crowed. Finally when the two teenagers thought the little water show was over, they stopped in the middle once again. "That was fun," Videl smiled, "Though I remember something else happening…" All of a sudden, all the squares shot out water all over. Gohan and Videl were stuck in the predicament, but when it was finally over, both were soaking wet.

Gohan laughed, "That was fun."

"I'm soaked!"

"Can't say you didn't enjoy it."

"But I'm soaked!"

"You'll dry off."

"But I'm soak-" Videl didn't get to finish her sentence because Gohan pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and forgot about her being soaked, but little did she know, Gohan made an aura around them so they would dry off easily. "Your not soaked any more," Gohan whispered.

"Thanks, let's go to the park," she said while taking Gohan's hand and walking away form the applauding small crowd. The Saiyan grinned and put his hand around her waist. Videl smiled and kept walking towards one of the parks…though they were a little lost… Gohan then got the bright idea of asking a local person.

"Hello, can you please help us," he asked. The girl did not reply, and Gohan then realized she didn't know English. "Bonjour, je m'appelle(1) Gohan," he said.

The girl smiled, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Chantal."

"Enchante Chantal. Tu peux aider moi (2)?" Gohan asked politely.

Chantal smiled and nodded, "Oui."

"Merci…" Gohan said and asked her about the park. She gladly showed both Videl and Gohan where to go and Gohan smiled, "Merci beaucoup."

"Non problem, tchao," Chantal beamed. Gohan shook hands with her, "Au revoir." Chantal came up a kissed both of Gohan's cheeks and walked away. Videl's eyes widened and she huffed with anger, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?"

"Jeez Vidy, calm down," Gohan said nervously, "In France when you say hello or good-bye to someone you kiss both of their cheeks."

"Oh really? Then let me find some French boy and kiss him!" Videl said angrily. Gohan frowned, "You would really do that would you?" Videl smirked, "Oh I would."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Videl smiled smugly and walked up to a guy with brownish blond hair and hazel eyes. "Bonjour."

The French guy smiled, "Bonjour, je m'appelle Savior."

"Je m'appelle Videl, enchante Savior." Just then Gohan walked up behind Videl and frowned even more and he glared at the guy. Savior looked up and Gohan and smiled. "La fille mignon (3)."

Gohan growled, "La fille is ma fille l'ami."

"Uh…oui…au revoir!" Savior said nervously and ran away. Gohan smirked and looked down upon Videl. She glared at him and snarled. "What did you say?"

"Uh…he started it!"

"What did you guys say!?" Videl yelled.

"Calm down shorty. He said, 'the girl is cute.' And I said, 'the girl is my girlfriend!'" Gohan replied. Videl stared up at Gohan and squinted her eyes, and then a smile came across her face. "He thinks I'm cute!"

Gohan fell on the ground in shock. "I can't believe it!"

"What? I'm just happy to see that guys still flirt with me," Videl smiled. "And then I turn them down."

"You better…Wait…guys flirt with you!? Who are they, I'm going to kill them!" Gohan yelled. Videl laughed and put her arms around Gohan, "Aw don't be jealous, I still love you."

"Alright…let's go get some food alright?" he said. "I'm hungry." Videl threw her hands in the air and sighed, "I can't believe you still think about your stomach more than anything else!"

"I can't help it!"

"Come on cow, let's go feed you."

"I'm not fat!"

"I didn't say you were."

"You said I'm a cow!"

"There can be skinny cows." Videl snickered. "Fine, want me to call you a turkey?"

Gohan pouted, "Turkeys are weak!"

"How about…Gohan?" she asked.

"That suites me better."

"Good, now lets get to a café," she said while grabbing a hold of Gohan.

"Yes ma'am!"

So the young couple walked down the streets of Paris and into the real part of the city. Videl spotted a nice little café and pointed it out. Both were seated on an outside table and ordered. "Oh I love these type of café's Gohan!" Videl exclaimed, "I remember that before my parents…divorced…that my mother took me to Paris and we went to a café just like this one."

"Aw, childhood memories…wish I had some," Gohan sighed. "I have nothing but, a yelling mother, raising Goten, and beating up Vegeta in a spar everyday."

"What a life to live," she said. Gohan sighed even more, "Tell me about it."

Soon the waiter came, and of course Gohan ordered for them. Both enjoyed a nice large meal and said their farewells to the waiter and thanked him. They walked hand in hand and noticed the sun would be setting soon.

"How about we take that boat trip like you promised," Videl said.

"I didn't promise anything!" Gohan whined.

"Well I promised for you, now come on."

"No!"

"And why not?"

"Because I planned on just sitting at the riverbank while watching the sun set…"

Videl smiled warmly, "Fine, we'll do it your way for now."

"Good."

The teenager couple then walked out of the streets and into horse carriage. They rode a lovely and romantic ride and to the rivers bank and sat on the edge of the waters peek. Both sat with arms around each other and watched the sun slowly set over the horizon. Videl sat upon Gohan's lap while leaning her head on his chest, and him having his arms around her waist.

"This was the perfect day…" Videl smiled.

"And there are more to come," he said while kissing her cheek. "Just think of it, we have four more days."

"We should do this everyday," she sighed peacefully. "It's so serene."

"We have about three hours after the sunsets until we have to go back to the hotel…what should we do?"

"Relax until tomorrow so we can take a nice tour," she murmured.

Gohan groaned, "And I still have to get Goten his French chocolate."

"And shopping for souvenirs for Sakura." Videl mumbled.

"And I thought this was suppose to be a no thinking about the Z gang vacation," he said.

"I guess they'll always remain in our minds forever."

"Guess so…"

~*~

Soon after their ordeal at the riverbank, Gohan and Videl made their way back to the hotel to relax. As soon as they went to their separate rooms, Gohan found Sharpner groaning and laying down on his own bed.  

"So I guess shopping didn't go so well?" Gohan asked.

Sharpner groaned and mumbled. "No way in hell I'm going to do that again…so many bags…the horror!"

"Really? Mine wasn't that bad…"

"Good for you…I need sleep…"

"Me too, Videl and I have plans tomorrow too," Gohan said.

The blond jumped up and ran over to Gohan; clutching his shirt, "Take me with you!"

"Sure…we can take both of you with us and have a nice…calm…day."

"Thank you! Good night!" Sharpner said and went back to his own bed.

Gohan went and changed for bed. He already heard the snores of his blond friend and snickered. "How funny." He then walked to his bed and was about to fall asleep when he felt a familiar ki. All of a sudden he looked up and by his bedside was his father?!

"Hiya Gohan!"

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Gohan hissed in a whisper.

Goku backed off and laughed nervously, "Relax Gohan, your mother just wanted me to check if you got her a grandchild."

"No! And never, I mean never put condoms in my suitcase again!"

"Okie dokie Gohan, bye!"

Gohan groaned and leaned back in his bed, "I can't believe my vacation has already been ruined."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Kat: _**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, but I still need your help. Should the next chapter still be placed in France? Or half way? Please tell me cause it's your vote, and I tried to make this chapter both kawaii and funny for all you guys. Ja ne!

Translations:

**_Je m'appelle- My name is…_**

**_Tu peux aider moi- Can you please help me?_**

**_La fille mignon- the girl is cute._**

**_Fille- girl_**

**_Au revior- Bye!_**

**_Bonjour- hello._**

**__**

R

E

V

I

E

W

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_  
  
_**

****

****


	16. To hell again

 Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Good-bye France and hello hell.

**_Stupid Cupid_**

**_Chapter sixteen: Once hell always hell_**

**__**

                        It was another crisp morning, but the last day of a great week. Throughout the week, Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa had the best days they would live. There was that time Sharpner got lost and the other three had to find him by his ki signature. Well, they finally found him talking to some girl in French, which got Erasa furious and dragged him by the ear.

"I still don't see why you don't trust me!" Sharpner whined, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Just shut up!" Erasa growled, "This is our last day, and I want to enjoy it!"

Videl started backing away with Gohan, "Uh maybe we should take our separate ways…"

"Don't even think about it V!" Erasa said in a deadly voice, "this is our last day, and we're going to enjoy it…GOT IT?"

"Yes ma'am!" All three said in unison.

Erasa huffed and started walking away with her purse in her hands. All of a sudden she turned around with a big smile on her face, "so what do you guys want to do today?"

Gohan, Videl, and Sharpner fell to the ground in shock of Erasa's sudden mood change. Finally all three got up and shook their heads and sighed.

"How about we do something relaxing, but big!" Videl suggested, "There has to be something we didn't do…"

"What did you two do on your first day here?" Erasa asked, "I mean, you didn't tell me…"

"Gohan and I had the best day," Videl said it as it was a fact, "First Gohan dragged me to one of those water sprout thingy's and we put on a show for a small crowd…"

"That was you?" Sharpner said in shock, "I saw that while peaking out from one of the shops, gotta say that was an awesome performance." He laughed.

The two others laughed also a nodded. "Yep, then Gohan started flirting with this skank named Chantal-" 

"I was NOT flirting!" Gohan yelled, "I was just asking for help!"

"Oh yeah, and she just casually kissed both of your cheeks!" Videl growled, "Oh I'll kill her…"

Gohan chuckled, "then this guy came and started flirting with Videl."

"Boy, I feel sorry for that sucker, what did you do to him?" Sharpner asked.

"Oh he couldn't speak French, and he called Videl 'cute' then I growled and he got scared away," the Saiyan said with pride.

Erasa had hearts in her eyes, "Aw Videl, he called you cute! What was his name?"

"Savior and he was kinda cute himself," Videl smirked.

Gohan turned red and growled, "You better be kidding!"

"Of course Gohan-Kun, do you think I'd ever let you go?" she asked, "Never."

Videl and Gohan continued with their story of their first day and it ended with a smile. Then Sharpner told of the horror he lived through with Erasa, but a weird _dream_ he had.

"It was so strange," the blond headed teen said, "It was like your dad was there Gohan."

He laughed nervously, "Imagine that."

All four laughed at Sharpner's stupidity and he himself laughed. They decided on going to a French play, then a fair afterwards. So all four strolled along the streets of France and maid it to an outdoor theater for a play.

"This is a classic," Gohan whispered as they were seated, "French critics says it's awesome."

A few hours later the play was still going on, and all four teens were asleep in their seats. With a final bash of the drums the show was over the teenagers awakened. Gohan shot up, "Bravo!"

"Oh shut up Gohan, you know you were asleep," grumbled Videl.

"I was not!" he protested.

Sharpner smirked, "Oh yeah, and the bit of drool on the side of your lip is just for effect?"

Gohan turned beat red and stomped out of the stadium. "We still have half a day left…"

"Fair time!" both Erasa and Videl chimed with glee.

Sharpner shook his head and popped out a capsule car. "Hell no am I walking anymore, we're taking a car!"

The other three laughed and hopped in. Erasa sat in the front seat with Sharpie, and Gohan and Videl sat in the back. "I need music," the blond sighed. He pushed the button and leaned back.

All of a sudden some childish songs came on about an infernal purple dinosaur. Gohan and Videl were cracking up while making fun of Sharpner. "Oh such cool music Sharpner," Videl mocked.

"Haha, my little brother listens to more hardcore stuff then this," Gohan snickered, "and it actually has violence."

"Screw you," Sharpner mumbled while throwing the CD out the window, "It's my baby sisters."

~*~

"Do you think Gohan used your little present yet?" Chichi sighed as she threw a card on the table.

"I don't think so," Goku said while picking up the card. "Got any three's?"

~*~

The fair was absolutely beautiful. It was mid-day, and the gang was going to stay there as long as they could. Lights were already illuminating the sight and there were a lot of awe's and oh's. There was a Ferris Wheel that was huge and colorful, there were games, merry-go-rounds, and some scary rides also. 

"Hey guys, how about we play some games first?" Erasa asked, "I'm sure our men can win us some toys."

"Guess your right," Videl laughed, "are you up to it Gohan?"

Gohan looked away embarrassed, "I don't know Videl, you do remember last time…"

"Oh nonsense lets go!" Videl smiled as she dragged Gohan to a booth. "Erm, quatre."

"Four darts?" the man asked in English, which surprised everyone. "Yes, I do know English, much easier than Japanese."

"I have to agree and thanks," Sharpner said.

"You're welcome, and good luck all of you," the man said with a grin.

First up was Erasa. She picked up the dart, and threw with all her might as she closed her eyes. When she opened them she noticed she didn't even make it to the board of balloons. Everyone fell back in shock and sighed.

"Don't worry baby, I'll get you a stuffed animal," Sharpner said cockily. As he threw the dart, it slipped out of his hand and hit the board, but not one balloon.

Erasa smirked and snickered, "_Oh yeah, you're going to get me something alright_…"

Videl and Gohan laughed at the slightly scarlet Sharpner and shook their heads. Videl took her dart and aimed for a minute. After a few seconds, she threw the dart and hit two balloons.

"Congratulations young lady, here are two stuffed puppies," the clerk smiled and handed two animals to Videl. She smiled and handed one to Erasa, "Here you go my friend."

"Thanks Vidy, maybe you should train me, and I can win an animal for Sharpner!" Erasa teased.

 "Gohan it's your turn," Sharpner mumbled while trying to steer the humiliation on himself.

"Guys really…" he pleaded. Videl came up to him and whispered in his ear softly. "Don't worry, just don't use up so much energy. Try not to knock the whole booth down."

Gohan sighed and nodded. He gently picked up the dart and carefully aimed and threw it as soft as he could. Of course Gohan did knock over the booth this time, but he popped nearly all the balloons since the agility of the dart was fast.

The man's eyes widened and he shook a bit in his shoes. "H-how?"

The demi Saiyan laughed sheepishly, "Luck?"

 "H-here…t-t-take them all," he said while handing Gohan bags of toys.

"Uh thanks…" Gohan said then thought, 'at least I don't have to shop for the kids now.'

All four walked away and laughed and the priceless face of the clerk. Next they went to the cotton candy machine and bought four, and walked into a circus tent. It was there they watched French acrobats and trapeze artists perform.

"This is so much fun!" Erasa exclaimed, "Too bad we have to leave soon."

"Yeah," Videl sighed, "Too bad…"

"Wow look at those tricks!" Sharpner said in awe.

"Damn I don't want to go back," the blond haired girl complained.

"Me neither," Gohan sighed.

"They're so amazing!" Sharpner exclaimed.

All three stared at Sharpner and started whispering among themselves. "Is he ok?"

"I think he's gone nuts."

"Do you think if we leave him here he'll notice?"

"GOHAN!"

"What?" he replied with a laugh, "he's too into the show."

"I don't want to leave me Sharpie king here all alone though," Erasa pouted, "besides…he has the keys to the car."

The three teenagers groaned and sat through the show of acrobats and tricks. The show ended and Sharpner jumped up and applauded. "That was absolutely marvelous!"

"Cut the crap Sharpie, I know you were faking it," Gohan mumbled.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"One, your acting like a pansy, and two, you're Sharpner," he commented.

~*~

They were finally out of the crowded tent and made their way to the tree sections. The fire works would soon be displayed and that would be it…the end of a wonderful trip. Videl sat on to of Gohan's lap and was warmed with his soft ki and Erasa sat with Sharpner while leaning on him.

All four looked in the sky and watched the sky brighten with dark reds and blues, with hints of bright purples and pinks. There were bloomed greens and gold's with silver lining. It was absolutely amazing. Videl leaned back and felt Gohan kiss her cheek. She smiled warmly and wished this night would never end.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Videl said in an audible whisper with awe.

Gohan gave a warm smile, "I know you are."

She snuggled closer to him and said a light 'thank you.' For the rest of the hour they did nothing but watch the fireworks and starts until nine o'clock came close. They hurried off back to the hotel and made it in the nick of time.

Erasa and Sharpner walked off and Gohan and Videl walked into the balcony. They leaned on the rail and watched as all the lights slowly were turned off from the city. Gohan held Videl by the waist and pulled her close. 

Videl shook her head and laughed softly. "Look at me, being all lovey dovey, it's amazing."

"I can't believe it either," the Saiyan, laughed, "you hated me at the beginning, but now look at us."

"The bitter lady is able to love once more," she sighed.

"The alluring girl was never bitter in the first place," he said while bending down to her face, "she was just saddened." He said and kissed her softly. Videl felt the magical hold warm her heart as she stood there kissing the one who didn't use her or served everything to her on a golden platter.

The sweet moment was broken up because a certain teacher blew her whistle loudly. "Gohan, Videl, you both know no public displays of affection," she teased.

Both chuckled and walked to their own rooms saying a goodnight to each other. In Videl's room, she changed and softly crawled in her bed. Erasa was still in the bathroom and finally came out.

"Hey Erasa, can I ask you something?" she asked with curiosity.

"Go ahead Vidy," Erasa smiled while she sat on Videl's bed.

Videl fiddled with one of her pigtails and looked sort of red. "Well…um…I don't know how to say this…but…have you ever been in…you know…actual love?"

"Well, I think I am right now Videl. I know this may sound crazy, but I think Sharpner is the once who is for me," Erasa said with a dreamy voice then her eyes widened and she gasped. "Videl! You love Gohan don't you!?"

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Oh I knew it! Did you tell him? Wait, of course you did! When did you tell him? Was it romantic? Did you-" Videl slapped her hand over Erasa's mouth.

"Chill! Breath, in and out," Videl said and noticed her friend calming down, "to answer all your questions…no…"

"What? No?"

"No I didn't tell him I loved him yet," Videl mumbled.

"VIDEL!"

~*~

The morning finally came and everyone was saddened and disappointed and had grim faces. It was four o'clock in the morning and all anybody wanted to do was sleep…

"Load the bus everyone," the teacher yelled with a yawn following.

Videl stumbled aboard and practically laid over Gohan as a bed. He didn't mind though…it was comforting. All his souvenirs and chocolates for his family and friends were in his bags and he was actually awake. 

The week was amusing, and the time away was very relaxing…except the short visit from his father. 'I still can't believe him,' he grimaced.

Hours passed slowly and Videl and friends soon awakened. Sleep couldn't overcome anyone as the walked through the noisy airport and into the big airplane. The gang stumbled on to the airplane and back to a life of hell.

As Gohan and Videl sat next to each other, both groaned in disappointment. "Back to the crazy family…" Gohan sighed.

"And an over protective father," Videl muttered.

"And the demon brats from hell…"

"More jabs for grandchildren…"

"More Vegeta torture upon ourselves…"

"And the bald monk, can't forget Krillin," Videl added in.

"We are never going to live this through are we?" he asked plainly.

"Guess not."

The couple rambled on about how returning back home would be hell and a drag because in one more day they would continue school and then finally graduate and never to return to this high school drama and chaos again…

A movie came on and both paid attention to the screen as the two blonds fell asleep. It was quite cute how both were cuddled up against each other and Videl and Gohan decided to get revenge.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Videl asked with a mischievous grin.

Gohan thought for a moment, "That my friends and family are evil, yeah…"

"No!" Videl hissed in a whisper, "You remember last year when Erasa and Sharpner put that picture of us in the year book of us in the play "Dirty Dancing," and well…you know…"

"Oh…OH! Yeah, I remember!" Gohan said, "That was a dirty trick."

"Yep, and I say we take this moment to take a picture of those two," Videl grinned evilly, "and paste it in the yearbook under the 'Cute moments in France' section."

Gohan grabbed a camera out of his bag, "Here we go Vidy, and I got your camera right here."

Videl changed lenses and focused on the two sleeping peacefully and then clicked a couple of pictures. Both snickered and high fived each other. Hey…the trip can't be all bad can it?

~*~

"Where's Gohan, he should be here right now!" Chichi said with a worrying tone, "What if the plane crashed in the ocean!"

"Chi, their flight isn't due until two more hours," Goku said as he backed away from his wife, "maybe you should calm down…"

"Well the flight should come in earlier! Gohan has school on Monday and it's his last week for studying…I can't let him fail his last week…WHAT IF HE DOESN'T GRADUATE?" She yelled frantically. 

Goku grabbed his ears in pain and shook his head, "Stop yelling…please!"

Suddenly tears formed in Chichi's eyes, "I don't want him to be a bum with no education…"

"But Chi, I didn't go to school and look how I turned out!" Goku beamed brightly.

Chichi's face fell and she started to cry, "GOHAN YOU BETTER GRADUATE!!!!!"

~*~

"Hey Vidy, did you hear something?" Gohan asked curiously.

She shook her head, "nothing, why?"

"I have the strangest feeling I heard…nah, never mind."

Soon enough two hours passed by like a breeze and out walked all the students in a nice neat line. It was around midnight in West City of Japan, and everyone was wide-awake. "Now I have to get use to the time difference!" Sharpner complained.

"School is only one day away…this bites!" Erasa whined.

After checking out of the airport and gathering luggage, Gohan popped out his Capsule car and threw his bags in the back along with Videl's. Both hopped in the car and were about to drive off when Sharpner waved.

"Hey do you think you can give us a ride…we're still a bit sleepy," he said and yawned.

"You slept most of the flight!" Videl said.

Erasa rubbed her eyes and pouted, "but we're really, really tired!"

Gohan smiled warmly, "Hop in you two, I don't mind."

Both smiled with gratitude and got inside. Gohan turned on the air conditioner for his friends and left it in silence. Soft snore were heard from the back and Videl laughed softly.

"So predictable."

The half bred nodded, "Of course."

"Hey Gohan, why can you get a couple of hours of sleep and still be fine?" Videl inquired, "Saiyan genes?"

"Well yeah, that and training," he said. "You see, I already told you when I was younger and about the intense training I was put through. Well since then everyday sleep wasn't that big of a deal because my body was use to the hard work it was put through."

"Man I guess us human's cant do that," Videl said half jokingly.

"If you put some work into it you can, it isn't that hard," he explained thoroughly, "but don't worry about it shorty."

"Stop calling me shorty," Videl growled.

The light turned red and Gohan stared at her manifestly not cracking a smile or frown. Both stared at each other until Videl started laughing. "How is it that you can make anybody laugh or smile?"

"I don't know," Gohan said while reverting his eyes back on the road as a green light came. Signs passed and finally one said, 'Satan City, 2 miles.' Videl leaned back in her chair and thought about the last week here…until…college…

Memory's flashed before here eyes and one of her mother when she was a child ran through her mind. She smiled and was glad she would finally see her mother after years of separation…because of her father and mothers divorce.

They entered the city limits and Gohan sped in the flow of traffic. There were few cars out tonight but something seemed a little too strange…really strange. Gohan stopped at a light and looked out the window curiously.

'I swear I felt…'

"Gohan it's a green light," Videl pointed out. Gohan snapped out of his daze and drove on.

~*~

"Psst, hey Trunks, do you think he spotted us?" Goten asked while floating in the sky.

"No idiot, we're wearing black!" Trunks hissed. 

Goten frowned, "I'm not an idiot you monkey beaver!"

"Bacon squirrel!"

"Stuck up prince!"

"Would you two infernal brats shut up!" Vegeta roared while floating next to the two demi Saiyans. "Kakkorrot's brat if you make fun of my brat then your insulting me also! My brat shut the hell up before I make you eat your mothers cooking!" 

Both chibi's piped down and pouted at each other. "Third class baka," Trunks whispered.

"Gaki no Ouji," Goten growled back.

All of a sudden Goku popped out of nowhere in between the two children. "Hey you two, what are you doing out here?"

"Well dad said that he wanted to spy on Gohan," Trunks said.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked while looking around, "Where is he?"

The children's eyes widened as they noticed Vegeta had left a long time ago during the insult battle. The two sped off towards Vegeta's lowered ki leaving Goku behind.

"Why does everyone always leave me?" he asked himself while chasing the two.

~*~

"I knew it!" Gohan yelled, "It's them already!"

Videl gazed at Gohan with a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel it?" he asked, "its my dad, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten…I bet they're already spying on me." 

"What?" Erasa yawned as she woke up, "Did we miss anything?"

"Erm, no, just that we're almost at your house," Videl said softly. Gohan entered a gated area and drove inside. He turned some corners and stopped at one house. "Hey Erasa want me to help you with your luggage?" Gohan asked.

"I'll help her," Sharpner said while finally waking up, "come on babe, let's go."

After Sharpner helped Erasa, he walked back in the car and said farewell. Next was Sharpner's house, and then finally Videl's. Gohan helped out with Videl's luggage and walked inside the warm house.

"SWEET PEA!" Hercule yelled while running over to Videl. Both Gohan and Videl fell down in shock at the sudden welcoming.

"Dad what are you doing up?" Videl whispered, "It's so late!"

"I just couldn't go to sleep knowing you were coming back today," he said happily, "oh hey there Gohan."

"Hello Hercule," Gohan said, "well shorty, I need to go, bye."

"Bye Gohan," Videl said while kissing Gohan on the cheek.

"Aw I wish I had my camera," Hercule said, "Such a sweet sight."

"Uh yeah, erm see ya later Vidy."

Gohan walked outside and capsulated his car and took off into the cold late sky. He stopped half way there and sighed. "Come on our you four!"

The four Saiyan's came flying up to Gohan and greeted him…except Vegeta. Goten hugged Gohan tightly and was yelling about how much he missed Gohan and when he was going to get his toys and chocolate.

"Calm down squirt, I got you, Marron, and even Trunks toys," Gohan grinned.

"YAY!" both yelled in joy.

Goku beamed, "Welcome back son."

Gohan smiled and yawned a bit, "If you don't mind, I want to get home and get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Whatever, I want a spar tomorrow gaki, don't be late," Vegeta smirked.

"I'll come too!" Goku cheered happily.

"Me three!" Goten yelled.

"Oh great the two twins," Vegeta sighed. "How marvelous."

The Saiyan's said their farewells and finally flew home. Gohan sighed and was actually glad to be home. Being ambushed by his mother wasn't so bad, and he went to bed quickly before any grandchildren cracks were made…

~*~

Kat: Wow I finally got this chapter out, how amazing! I have a few more chapters to go with this story and at the end of this I am going to ask if anyone wants the sequel. If I get a right amount of 'yes' reviews then kudos! I already got the main plot for the sequel so yeah…


	17. Sleep Deprived

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…you really are as dumb as you look.

Summary: In the last chapter, Gohan and his friends finally got back from France and to home. It's Sunday morning and all Gohan wants to do is sleep…but it looks like a certain Saiyan will never get rest.

**_Stupid Cupid_**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Sleep deprived_**

**__**

A shadow had just cast over the steppe and forest as the sun rose slowly and efficiently. The rays hugged the cold and made it a fresh new Sunday morning. In the Son residence Gohan was snoring softly after his long trip home and all he wanted was rest. His breathing was normal and light, and everything seemed quite all right.

Goten stood with his eyes wide and a pout. He missed waking up his big brother, but it wouldn't be right to wake him up right now after such a long and late night. Goten put a hand to his chin and thought about the pros and cons of a sleeping Gohan.

'Pro, I get to eat his breakfast.'      

'Con, he'll kill me.'                

'Pro, I get my toys and chocolate.'

'Con, dad will eat my chocolate.'      

'Pro, Gohan wont hurt me.'  

'Con, he'll hurt me sooner or later.'

"I pick waking up nichan," the chibi said with an evil grin. Goten snuck up ever so quietly then stopped again. Now how would he wake up Gohan? 

'Hmmm, maybe cold water…wait…no…last time I did that he made me spar with Vegeta. Frying Pan? Iie, mom would kill me if I broke it again…'

While Goten was thinking, he didn't notice Gohan moving around in his bed. His eyes blinked open as light and warm rays peeked their way into his room and then his eyes. Nothing seemed to go Gohan's way today. The Saiyan decided to get up himself instead of a different rude awakening. It was then he spotted his little brother sitting on the ground. It looked like he was thinking…

"Oi Goten, what are you doing?" he called out.

Goten hushed Gohan and went back to thinking. "Don't disturb me, I'm trying to find out a way to wake you up."

Gohan tilted his head and blinked. "Ok…I'll be taking a shower."

"Alright, see ya later," Goten mumbled while still thinking. Then it finally hit him. "Hey, no fair! You're already awake!"

~*~

Gohan walked out of the shower a bit dazed from the lack of sleep he was getting. Nothing was going his way. First he went to sleep really late, second, the sun disturbed his blissful slumber, and third, he would have to be confronted by his mother.

"Why do things always end up worse?"

The crossbreed threw his towel in the laundry room and put on his training Gi. First he would eat breakfast, then go spar with Vegeta, his dad, Goten, and Trunks, come back home, study, then sleep. 

"Plus I have school tomorrow," he groaned to himself. Yep, nothing came easy for Son Gohan. He finally got over his misery and walked downstairs cautiously so he wouldn't be noticed. Tip-toeing upon the wooden floor, he made his way to the kitchen. He sighed in relief and sat down in front of the feast of food. He was about to attack his breakfast when all of a sudden a loud holler stopped him.

"Son Gohan!" 

As said before, Gohan was _really _in trouble.

Gohan turned around to see his mother steaming like a vegetable.(Or at least Vegeta) She opened her mouth and was about to yell at Gohan when suddenly the door slammed open. In walked Goku with a huge grin and fish. "Good morning everyone!"

"GOKU!" Chichi screeched, "Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to yell at Gohan!"

"Sorry ma'am," Goku said while pouting.   

Chichi smiled warmly, but then glared at her older son. All of a sudden a burst of tears started to form in the woman's eyes. "I can't believe you didn't even see me when you got home. What is my family coming to? They never appreciate the things I do for them, and now my son can't even say a 'hello' to his mother!" During all the yelling, Goten decided to walk in on Gohan getting yelled at.

"I'm very sorry mum," Gohan said. "I was and still am extremely tired-"

"Did you do anything in France?" Chichi asked while wiping away her _tears._ "Perhaps…a grandchild?"

"Oh give it up mother!" Gohan said exasperatedly. "Honestly, why cant you accept the fact the Videl and I only have a week left of high school, then we'll be gone. First you're telling me to be a scholar and go to college, now you're telling me to go in the closet for five minutes just to make _you _a grandchild! Make up your mind!"

Silence fell upon Goten and Goku, and especially Chichi. That explanation sure shut her up. Gohan glared at his family and got up from the table to excuse himself while mumbling he wasn't hungry. He marched upstairs grabbed a senzu bean instead and ate it. After that was done he stomped outside and yelled to his father and Goten.

"I'm going to Vegeta's," he said with a bit of anger while taking off into the air.

Goten and Goku looked at Chichi and tilted their heads to the side. The younger Son stared at the spot where his brother once was. A display of confusion hit his face and he scratched his head. "What happened to him?"

~*~

'I can't believe her!' Gohan thought infuriatingly, 'She got on my last nerve of sanity! I mean I follow one thing and now she wants me to do another?! Grrr what does she expect me to do, both?'

After a few moments of silence he reached West City and roughly landed on the ground. Gohan stalked on the grounds without saying a word, but went straight to the outdoor Gravity Chamber. He opened the door furiously and walked inside to see Vegeta already sparring with some training bots.

"Come on Vegeta, I don't have all day," he mumbled while getting into position.

"Well aren't we a bit snappy today," Vegeta mocked while shutting off the bots. He also got into position but saw the flare and fire burning in Gohan's eyes. 'Kid must have gotten too pissed off.'

Gohan controlled his ki for a bit then with a burst of light, a whitish blue aura surrounded the figure of the warrior. His body stayed the same, but his eyes were those of teal. "I don't have time for small stuff, I need a real fight."

"So this is the so-called 'Amazing Mystic transformation?'" Vegeta said while uplifting an eyebrow. "Doesn't look all that great."

With that said, Gohan disappeared in half a second then appeared behind Vegeta to give him a sharp kick in his back. "Good enough?"

"Cheap shot kid," Vegeta growled as the pain in his back faded. The older Saiyan's ki rose and suddenly the golden aura encircled the prince and turquoise orbs covered the depths of darkness. "Get ready."

Vegeta lunged at Gohan while fazing out many times before him. The prince threw a punch, which led to Gohan fazing right before his very eyes again. Gohan was above Vegeta and slammed him hard in the head then punched him in the groin. Vegeta coughed a bit of blood but shook his head and went to level two.

Gohan fazed out into a triple after image and Vegeta focused his mind. He then smirked and dropped kicked the energy he felt behind him. The attack was correct and Gohan fell to the ground, which ended up in Vegeta kicking him back in the groin.

"Looks like you're getting weaker third class," Vegeta teased. A look of amusement spread across his face as he saw Gohan wasn't smiling in the least bit. It seemed to anger the half-bred even more.

It was then Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his upper back area and a burn. He hissed as blood leaked from the burn and he turned to Gohan. "What the hell did you do?"

"Never underestimate a third class warrior, _prince,_" Gohan said sarcastically and smirked. "It's a new attack, but here is an old one." The Saiyan got in position and put both of his hands to his eyes and then yelled. "SOLAR FLARE!"

A moment of numbness shivered through Vegeta's body and then he went blind. He blinked, but every time he did it stung with pain. "You little hormonal teenager!"

Gohan then punched Vegeta in the jaw, dropped kicked him then threw a roundhouse kick at the older Saiyan and smirked. "I win."

~*~

Meanwhile, inside, Bulma and Trunks were in the control room when they spotted Gohan entering the scene. They witnessed the surges of power and the furious punches and kicks that went on.

"Man, Gohan seems a bit mad," Bulma said lightly while staring at the scene.

Trunks lifted an eyebrow at his mother and shook his head. "You think that's Gohan mad, then you're crazy. Last time we pulled a prank on Gohan he was ballistic!"

"Did this prank involve my favorite bottle of perfume," Bulma asked while glaring at her son.

"Um…maybe?" Trunks said while laughing nervously.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS YOU'RE DEAD!" Bulma screamed. "GET IN THE GR WITH YOUR FATHER AND GOHAN NOW!"

"B-but m-mum, y-you cant be s-s-serious!" Trunks stuttered in fear.

Bulma simpered at Trunks and growled. "Move it mister."

"Aw man!"

~*~

Gohan stopped his spar with Vegeta after sometime and walked out of the GR. He then met up with Trunks who had a terrified face and an angry Bulma. 

"Hey Gohan, do you want to stay for lunch?" Bulma asked. "We're ordering out."

"No thanks Bulma, I'm just going to fly around a bit." Gohan sighed. "If my mum calls, tell her I'll be back by night."

"Did something happen?" she asked. Gohan shrugged and hovered into the sky while flying away. He needed time to think, somewhere to relax…where? The idea then struck Gohan and he smiled for once. He'd go to the park, think, wait until dark then go back home. Perfect!

~*~

"Sorry everyone, the park is being closed for new resources," said a construction worker. Gohan glared at the man and pouted. He then started to walk down the streets when his cell phone started vibrating. 

_"Hello," he groaned grouchily. _

_"Geez, that isn't really a nice way to speak to your girlfriend," said Videl._

_"Sorry Vidy," he sighed, "What's up?"_

_"Nothing, just your mother called me earlier wondering where you were," she responded, "By the way, where are you?"_

_"Walking around in the city," he mumbled._

_"Well, aren't we grumpy today," she retorted._

_"Sleep deprivation shorty," Gohan whined, "not enough time to relax."_

_"Aw my poor Son-Kun."_

_"Tell me about it."_

_"Want to come over right now?" Videl asked, "I'm bored, and Sharpner and Erasa are still out of it."_

_"Maybe later," he said. "Right now I think I'll go home for lunch."_

_"Bye Gohan."_

_"Ja ne."_

Gohan sighed as he clicked off the phone and went into an ally way and flew off into the air. Once again he strolled off towards his home while almost sleeping. The poor sleep deprived Gohan got hit by a bird and ran into a tree trying to get home. Once he walked inside his home he was attacked by a ranting Chichi.

"Why the heck did you explode at me young man?!" She screamed, "You have no right saying that to me! I am your mother!"

Gohan kept walking upstairs and got another senzu bean. He then flew out the window to get away from it all. "SON GOHAN GET BACK HERE!" Gohan didn't care about anything right now; all he wanted to do was rest. When he reached a creek not too far from his house. The scenery was perfect.

The wind was blowing softly against the small blades of grass and the tranquility of the creek made it even better. Gohan settled himself beneath a tree and laid there closing his eyes. Soon he was softly snoring and was finally not tired any longer.


	18. Expectations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**_Stupid Cupid_**

**__**

**_Chapter Eighteen: Expectations_**

**__**

As Gohan's eyes fluttered open, he was met with a very cold breeze and the dark night sky. He stared at the constellations then sighed peacefully…well until he noticed it was night and the past few events he did.

"I'm so dead," he groaned while getting up. "What time is it anyways?"

His question was soon answered as his cell phone began to vibrate once again. Gohan rummaged through his pockets and found he had over hundred messages and texts from his friends and mother. He rolled his eyes and answered the in-coming phone call.

_"Hello?"_

_"Gohan?! Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?!" Sharpner yelled. "Your mom has been searching all our houses and still no sign of you!"_

_"Er sorry?" he said._

_"Damn straight!" he growled. "Your mom is scary, and pissed. She keeps ranting on how you'll be grounded and she might not even let you go out anymore…"_

_"Like I care," Gohan mumbled. "She's been pin pointing me all day, and I have been sleep deprived! You got sleep, I got nothing."_

_"Get your ass home, otherwise I don't think your mom will care enough if you do have grandchildren!" Sharpner said while clicking off._

"Well that makes things _so _much better," Gohan said sarcastically while flying home.

~*~

"My poor baby," Chichi cried. "Yelling at me, then not coming home! What is this world coming too?!"

"Well you kinda asked for it mum-" Goten said but was cut out by Chichi once again.

"WHAT?!" the woman yelled. "Now my other son is against me? Both of my son's have became delinquents!"

Goten rolled his eyes and walked out of the room leaving Goku to sort out with the situation. "She's all your dad."

"Gah!" Goku shouted in shock. "I can't handle her!"

"She's your wife!" Goten called out while drawing on some paper.

Goku turned towards Chichi and sighed. "Chi, you have to understand. Gohan is a smart kid, and he finally has a girlfriend. You keep pressuring him on having a family AND having good friends, AND being a scholar. Just give the kid a break, I mean, he didn't really get to live a childhood like Goten is living."

"B-but-"

"No Chichi," Goku said sternly. "Don't interfere with Gohan's life especially at this age. I mean haven't you noticed something different between Gohan and Videl?"

"Well they do look at each other intently," She said. "Its strange actually, they seem very close and understand one another…"

"Exactly Chichi, because they're bonding," Goku said. "Trust me I know this, and they don't even know themselves. That's why Gohan blew up at you because he's stressed out since this is his last week of school. When he comes back don't yell at him ok? Just try and act calm."

Chichi stood there amazed at Goku's words and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. "9:31 PM. June 4th: Goku said sentimental words."

"Not you too!" Goku said exasperatingly while throwing his hands up in the air.

~*~

"Lets see," Gohan said while walking up to his house door. "As I enter I get ambushed by mom, then sit their getting lectured, my short temper might make me explode, I'll end up eating another senzu bean, then I'll go to sleep waiting to go to school."

Well his house was so predictable…

As he walked in he saw his mother and winced while waiting for the screams…but nothing game. "Hi Gohan, dinner is going to be ready in an hour, why don't you wash up." Chichi said with a smile.

Guess not.

Gohan stood there shocked and tilted his head. He walked back outside and then a moment later came back in. Chichi still stood there while raising an eyebrow. "Are you ok dear?"

"Uh yeah," he said while walking upstairs. 'Better not question the weirdness.'

When he got to his room he saw Goten furiously typing and hearing a buzzing noise. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the computer. "Whatcha doin' squirt?"

"Well someone got into our accounts in the Capsule Corp Kids website and changed the password then posted embarrassing pictures of Trunks and me!" Goten cried.

"And…"

"And I'm trying to log back in!" Goten said while typing some more.

'Kami, I thought they'd realize by now I'm the one that did all that,' Gohan thought while a drop of sweat rolled down his head. 'Guess I'll help him out.'

"Oi, let me try," Gohan said while picking up Goten from the chair. He snickered and typed in his password and they were logged in.

"Wow Gohan, thanks a lot!" Goten said with a grin. "But how'd you know the password?"

"Er…"

"Did your leprechaun magic give you the strength?" Goten asked. Gohan was about to open his mouth but shook his head. "You don't need to explain. I know you'll be banished from the clan if you did."

"Uh thanks bro," Gohan said while trying not to laugh. "Well dinner is almost ready."

Goten's eyes brightened and he ran down stairs waiting for the oh so joyous dinner his mother was making. Gohan rolled his eyes and gathered up all his papers and dumped them in his bag. Tomorrow would be another long day of school.

~*~

"Videl Amber Satan you get your butt up this instant!" Sakura yelled while throwing Videl's blankets off of her.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and poked Videl. "Honey I want you to brush your teeth and wear a skirt today."

"Yeah whatever," Videl mumbled out again.

The maid grinned evilly and resumed her talking. "Videl do you know what I'm even saying to you?"

"Sure, sure," she said again while drool formed on the corner of her mouth.

"Are you dreaming of Gohan?" Sakura asked.

Videl mumbled something about a bond and continued to whisper Gohan's name. Sakura nodded then decided her fun was up. "Videl, Gohan is downstairs waiting for you."

The teenage girl jumped up and glared at Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you were too busy dreaming about him," the elderly woman giggled while walking downstairs.

~*~

Gohan smiled as he saw Videl walk down the stairs in a hurry. She looked a bit stressed but also had a bright smile as she saw her boyfriend.

"Hey Gohan-kun, you look much better," she said while running into the kitchen.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I finally got my sleep."

Videl threw Gohan an apple and grabbed one herself and hollered to Sakura that she was out. "So what shall we do today?"

"Not sure," Gohan sighed while walking down the street. "We have so many things…graduation, prom, college…"

"Oh I was meaning to talk to you about college…" Videl said uneasily.

Gohan raised an eyebrow and started to eat his apple. "What are you getting at Vidy-chan?"

"Well, you know how people get into different college's," she said. "And I know I definitely want to get AWAY from my father, but I got accepted to one of the finest college's and I'm very excited-"

"I know what you mean Videl," the Saiyan said. "I've already received my letters, and lets just say I've been eyeing a few of them…"

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"Well I got into-"

"The University of Kyoto Star," both teenagers said in unison. Gohan and Videl stopped and blinked at one another and gasped.

"You applied there too!" Videl exclaimed with a big grin.

"Of course!" Gohan said with the same excitement. "I mean, it's a top college and far away from my family! This is going to be great!"

"So you're definitely going?" Videl asked.

"Since I already got my scholarships and all," he said, "and my mother does want me to get in a good college…"

"Videl! Hey Videl!" a voice shouted.

Gohan and Videl peered up ahead and saw Erasa jumping up and down. "Hey Erasa-"

"Videl, Gohan! I got in!" the bubbly blond cried with joy.

"In where?" Gohan asked.

"Tokyo State!" Erasa said while jumping with happiness. "I can't believe it, all that hard work!"

"That's great Erasa!" Videl said while hugging her friend.

"Good job!" Gohan said also.

Erasa thanked her friends and explained the details. When the situation of their college choices came up, both stood there with uneasiness. "Well I know this might come to a disappoint Erasa, but…" 

"Oh what are you talking about?" Erasa asked. "Gohan, where are you going?"

He sighed but smiled. "University of Kyoto Star."

"Really?!" Erasa said while her eyes brightened. "That's great! I knew you would get into a good college, what about you Videl?"

"Well I decided I was going to Kyoto Star too," she said.

"Oh," Erasa said. "W-well, congratulations. Nothing good lasts forever eh? Guess not, well let's get to class."

"What about Sharpner?" Gohan asked.

"Sleeping in the library," Erasa said while walking ahead.

~*~

"I swear I had no idea class started!" Sharpner said to the sensei. "I was studying…"

"For what Sharpner?" the teacher asked. 

"Erm…"

The teacher rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ah sit down, I have nothing more to teach you all…do whatever you please, practice for graduation starts in a half an hour."

Sharpner sighed and ran up the stairs to his friends. "Well gee thanks for getting me guys."

"We had no idea where you were," Gohan said jokingly.

"Pft," was all Sharpner managed to sputter.             

"So have you discussed going to Kyoto with your mom?" Erasa asked.

"What?" Sharpner asked.

"Not exactly," Gohan groaned. "It never actually came up…"

"Kyoto Star?" Sharpner said.

"Well you have to tell her sooner or later," Videl said while twiddling her thumbs.

"Tell who?" Sharpner said frantically.

"Excuse my miss Vidy, but you have to tell your father," Gohan retorted.

"Tell him what?" the blond said with anger.

"Ha like he'll notice," Videl laughed. "Come on guys, we have practice!"

"Oh yeah guys," Sharpner sighed while making a quip remark. "Thanks for explaining _everything._"

~*~

"Hey Bulma did you order the food?" Chichi asked.

"Yep," she said. "Krillin did you get the music?"

"Sure thing, what about the cake?"

Chichi smiled while looking through the drawers of the Son household. Bulma, Chichi, Krillin, 18, Marron, Goten, and Trunks just got back from West City and were organizing the Graduation party at Capsule Corp. It was then Chichi found a letter under all the papers in the living room. She held it up and gasped.

Beneath the papers Chichi saw a black velvet box.


	19. Exceptional Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

**_Stupid Cupid_**

**__**

**_Chapter Nineteen: Exceptional Situations_**

**__**

**__**

Chichi's eyes widened in excitement and grabbed the box immediately. 

It had to be something valuable right?

Something perhaps for her future daughter in law…

From her oh so wonderful son?

Well there's only one way to find out and that was to look into the box. With sudden glee, Chichi snapped open the box…

~*~

"Now when I call your name, please stand up and walk down the row, with your line, in alphabetical order," the principle announced while starting the practice session.

Videl grumbled in her chair and muttered something about the schools system of un-organization and what not. Though Sharpner and Erasa weren't far ahead of her in rows, everyone was still groaning about the arrangements. The young woman's thoughts were soon interrupted as she felt a poke at her shoulder. She turned around angrily at her interrupter, but the anger subsided and became a harmless affection.

It seemed that Gohan was placed and row behind Videl, you know, Satan-Son, so close!

"Hey Vidy-Chan!" Gohan said with a bright, melting smile, "glad to see me?"

Videl rolled her eyes but smiled also, "Aren't we a little full of ourselves now?"

"Just a tad," he winked while laughing. "But that comment also comes from the girl who hated it when I told you I disliked Hercule when you know yourself you don't like him either."

"Oh shut up!" Videl blushed while turning around from her seat and crossed her arms in a childish manner.

Gohan scooted up and whispered lightly in her ear, "Do I still get to take you to prom?"

"Well I don't know Gohan…" Videl smirked while trailing off into excuses. "You did make fun of my ego, and put my father in the same sentence…"

"Its alright Vidy," Gohan grinned while leaning back in his chair, "I'm sure some other girl would LOVE to go with me, hmmm, maybe that French girl Chantal…"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Videl yelled quite loudly, catching the back three rows. She glared at everyone and didn't talk anymore.

"Don't worry shorty, I still love you," he smiled. 'Definitely on that one.'

Videl also smiled as she felt a warm feeling in her heart and waited for the principle to call their row.

~*~

To Chichi's utter dismay, nothing was revealed in the tiny velvet box. She frowned and threw it over her back and heard a loud thump. 

"Hey, who threw that?!" Krillin yelled while grabbing his head. "That actually hurt!"

Chichi turned around and pouted. "It was me and nothing was in that stupid box."

"And you were expecting…what?" Bulma asked while picking it up and observing it. "Whatever was in here, it must be pretty hefty and expensive because I go to this jeweler every chance I get."

"What do you mean?!" Chichi asked quickly while running up to Bulma. "You mean you can take me to the person who makes these?!"

"Of course Chi," Bulma laughed while throwing the box up in the air. "Its Yume's Jewelers on Kokorro Street."

Chichi's eyes brightened and she jumped with joy, "This is going to be great! Lets go right now!"

"But Chichi, the party…" 

"Oh nonsense!" Chichi yelled, "The boys can take care of that! Come on 18, your coming with us!"

"Well there is no way in hell I'm leaving Marron so I'm taking her too," 18 said while taking the child. "Kami knows what those terrible Saiyan's might do to forget her."

"Well I'm here hun!" Krillin wailed to his wife. "I'm not a Saiyan."

"Oh excuse me," 18 said while rolling her eyes, "I don't want Saiyan's or my _reckless_ husband to watch my daughter."

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot," he said sarcastically while planning some more.

"Enough of your ranting, we have to see what Gohan is up to!" Chichi hollered while practically dragging her two friends out of the house.

~*~

"Videl Amber Satan," the principle announced. Videl walked up to the principle, shook his hand, and walked away. She sighed and rolled her eyes once again as the practice took long enough.

Once she sat down she saw Gohan in the row to get his own "diploma" in the practice ceremony and smiled. Life was ending and time was really short. Tomorrow would be the day where they'd graduate and finally be released from the chains of high school. Again the principle announced the last name and said that they were the graduating class of the year and everyone stood up and cheered.

"That's a rap kids," Sakuya (AN: the principle) said while waving her hands. "You may go if you want, but make sure to get a good sleep and be here by 6:00 P.M."

The field abrupt in talking and laughing as they stood up and decided to leave. Gohan met up with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner and they all headed out to town. "So where do you guys want to eat?"

"Anywhere," Sharpner cheered, "After tomorrow and the summer, its long gone from home."

"Yeah," Erasa said softly while turning away. "Nothing good lasts forever."

Videl looked concerned for her friend and withheld guilt in herself. Gohan turned to Videl and felt the pain she was feeling and nodded. "Sharpner, lets go to the soda shop."

"Aren't we going to-"

Gohan rolled his eyes and Sharpner's stupidity and dragged him away. "Don't even ask."

Videl walked up to Erasa and pushed her gently. "What's wrong 'rasa?"

"Nothing at all," Erasa said with a fake smile.

"Oh come on," Videl scoffed. "I taught you that fake smile! Now tell me!"

Erasa kicked at the ground lightly and turned away. "Don't worry about it."

"Erasa Midori," Videl ordered in a strict tone. "You tell me what's wrong now missy!"

Her blond friend sighed and looked at her deep within her eyes. "Videl, its just that I'm going to miss you."

Videl stood shocked and blankly stuttered. "W-what?"

"Well you know," Erasa mumbled. "We've been best friends since diapers, I mean, we've never been separated for so long…"

"Oh Erasa," Videl said while hugging her friend. "Well always be best friends, I mean, Kyoto isn't that far, and I'll visit every two weeks."

"Really?" Erasa sniffed while wiping the newborn tears. "Promise?"

"Promise, and if I cant," she said while laughing, "I'll call you for as long as you want."

"Deal," Erasa smiled brightly. "Now lets go eat before Gohan and Sharpner do something stupid!"

~*~

Kat: Yes, yes, its been a while, but don't worry, I'll continue with just a short skit of Chichi and the jeweler.

~*~

Chichi, Bulma, 18, and Marron started walking down the street on the corner of Takai and finally found Yume's Jewelry. Bulma grinned and marched right in. A girl with long black hair and emerald eyes greeted them kindly.

"Welcome to my store, I'm Yume," She said politely. "Oh hello Mrs. Briefs!"

"Hi Yume, how are you?"

"Just fine," Yume said softly. "What can I do today? Your aquamarine set came in today."

Bulma's eyes brightened like a little child. "Oh! I'll take those right-"

"No time for that Bulma!" Chichi growled while snatching the box out of her purse. "Miss Yume, can you tell me if you had a visit from a tall young boy with wild black hair?"

Yume thought for a moment and tilted her head. "I'm not sure I can remember…"

"Well I found this box," Chichi said while handing it to Yume. 

She observed the box and looked at the number on the bottom. "Well I can tell you one thing, this was from my engagement ring section…"

~*~ 

Kat: Now I stop ^_^ Truly evil aren't I? Well yes, graduation is the next page so get ready!   

**__**

**__**


	20. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

-

Summary: Yes, its graduation time for our young teenagers. Videl, Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner must face the world by themselves and no more torture…well the last part was a lie Though we have a REAL surprise ending, so READ. Last chapter folks.

A/N: Prom happened, grad night is a night to have FUN.

-

**_Stupid Cupid_**

-

**_Chapter Twenty: Graduation_**

****-

This was it.

The day that all the teenager seniors in Orange Star were waiting for.

Graduation.

This is the day where cunning and cleverness would be tested. It would be the day to see if the seniors in Orange Star actually comprehended knowledge in their little minds.

Enough with the sentimental ordeal…

"Alright kids this is the time for you all to shine!" Sakuya said while clapping her hands. "Graduation is less than an hour away so if you need to take care of anything, do it now!"

Every student shuffled nervously with anticipation. Their stomach's turned with the slightest discomfort and they were talk amongst their friends. In a huddled group of four, two blond and two black haired teenagers conversed.

"It all comes down to this guys," Gohan said shakily, "Our last day."

"I know," Sharpner, said blandly, "I only now realized that I won't be seeing you guys at the end of the summer. Depressing."

Erasa's face withheld a deep sadness, "Guys I'm going to miss you all."

Videl leaned her head on Erasa's shoulder and sighed, "I know what you mean. But remember our talk? Visiting?"

The blond chimed with happiness and nodded, "Hai. Well have so much fun. Remember to drag Gohan with you so he can fly over to Sharpner's and drag him with us."

Gohan chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, that'll be interesting."

Soon the hour passed and all the students were lined up in order for the final day. The anthem then came on and out marched the seniors one last time. Parents, relatives, and friends of the students were sat in the bleachers and stands waving and clapping for them. Support was shown and given.

"Oh my baby is growing up so fast!" Chichi wailed while waving her handkerchief in the air.

Goku sighed and patted Chichi's back, "Its alright dear."

"No its not!" Chichi hollered while glaring at Goku. "By next summer he'll be half way across Japan! I wont get to see him as often."

Goku's eyes widened and suddenly started tearing up. "Our son is leaving us!"

Vegeta snorted and smacked Goku over the head. "Kakkorrot, pull yourself together man!"

A certain blue-haired woman growled and punched her husband in the head, "Vegeta, be nice!"

"Onna what did I tell you about hitting me?"

"All of you shut up!" Chichi growled while glaring at everyone, "I'm the one to be mourning. Plus they're talking now, so shush!"

Sakuya, the principal, walked up to the podium and smiled gently, "Welcome to all who have joined us today. It has been a great honor to have these kids in our grasp, but now we must set them free. We welcomed these teenagers from their first year here, and they bloomed as adults. Now I'd like to present you with some speeches. First we have our senior class president, Videl Amber Satan."

The stadium roared with claps and whistles as Videl stood up slowly and smiled at the principal. She got up to the podium and smiled shyly. "Hello students, faculty, family, and friends. I am Videl Amber Satan, and I'd like to talk about our senior year of high school. This year was an outstanding year for we welcomed new students, tasks, and obstacles in life. Its funny how this year flew so past after the detentions and homework. Even though this was our last year, we cherished our precious moments. The dances and activities were planned out in an articulate manner for both fun and remembrance. As the senior class president, I hoped I fulfilled my duties for my fellow students and future students to come. Thank you."

Once again the stadium boomed with claps and talking. Even a faint 'That's my future daughter' could be heard from some crazy lady, who shall remained unnamed.

"OH YEAH, THAT'S MY GIRL," Hercule yelled while giving that ridiculous peace sign.

"Thank you Videl," Sakuya smiled, "Next we would like to announce our Valedictorian and Salutatorians."

"Will the following please come on up," Sakuya asked kindly while facing between mid audience and students. "Our Salutatorians are Hotaka Orimoto, Taka Takaishi, Videl Satan, and Atashi Umino. As for our Valedictorian, I'm proud to introduce Gohan Son."

Applauding from the audience brought the students to come. All five students walked up and received awards and cords. The four received silver cords while Gohan received a golden cord.

"I'd like to present our Valedictorian Gohan Son, who will give a speech on behalf of his fellow students," the principal said while clapping. The rest of the students and audience clapped also.

"GO GOHAN!" Goten boomed as he stood up.

Gohan blushed and waved to everyone. "Thank you everyone, thank you. Wow, well all I can say is that this year passed by very fast. I started in the middle of last year, and I know your thinking "How did that kid get Valedictorian when my child has been there longer" but it's a long story, trust me, I don't even know how I got this position." Laughs were heard from the students, as they knew Gohan very well. "Well I just want to say that all of us worked hard to get where we are out. I know that when everyone was younger, they went to junior high school, and were enemies, but it changed in high school. Our enemies were now our allies, students, and friends, but now, we must say farewell. To this, I say good bye Orange Star."

Gohan nodded and began walking away with the rest of the students. Again loud cheers and jeers were given as the students bowed their heads. Gohan walked away off to his seat and smiled at Videl who was ahead of him.

"Proud of you Shorty," he whispered.

"Vice versa Gohan-Kun," she whispered back.

Soon the name ceremony began and one by one the students walked up to reach for their diplomas.

"Aoi, Sharpner."

Many cheered for him as he stood up, bowed to the principal while shaking her hand. He grinned brightly and jumped for joy as he got his diploma. Time went on and it was getting closer to the end.

"Midori, Erasa."

Videl, Gohan, and Sharpner were the loudest to yell for her. Her eyes sparkled that emerald gaze as she followed the same route that Sharpner did. Erasa's eyes leaked out tears as she got her diploma. And then it came to…

"Satan, Videl."

"MY BABY GRADUATED!" Hercule yelled while bursting into tears.

Gohan clapped loudly and so did the rest of the stands. Videl stood up gracefully, bowed to the principal, shook her hand, and eyed her diploma. As of today, she was all gone from the world of fame, and would be known as her own person instead of a shadow.

"Son, Gohan."

Now, you might think that something crazy would happen at this part, but it is my duty and heavy heart to inform you nothing embarrassing happens…

Well maybe in the imaginary world.

Everyone from Chichi to the whole school clapped loudly. His closest friends whistled and clapped and strange "fireworks" came from the top of the bleachers. There stood Trunks and Goten secretly shooting ki blasts in the air. Gohan blushed slightly and walked up to the principal. He nodded, bowed, took the diploma, and turned to his friends.

It was over…

"I would now like this graduating class to stand up with me during this ceremony," Sakuya said with a bright smile. All the students rose and stared ahead. "Everyone, take your tassels and turn them to your left to officially enter the real world and out of a shelter."

The students did so and inhaled deeply.

Sakuya nodded and turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, faculty, and all, I would like to present this graduating class!"

The graduation anthem played and hats were thrown in the air. Many sobs and cheers were heard from friends and family as the stood and marched away from their seats. Erasa, Sharpner, Videl, and Gohan found each other and did the classic "group hug."

"We did it!" Erasa sobbed while tears glistened through her eyes.

"Definitely guys," Sharpner roared over the booming. "Congratulations guys."

Videl remained quiet while looking at the ground. Gohan stared at her and smiled while hugging her. "Its alright to cry Vidy."

"I-I know," she stuttered sadly. "I just wish my mother was here since after the divorce."

All three grinned broadly and nodded. Erasa turned Videl's shoulders and pointed to the stadium by her parents. A woman stood there staring back at them. Her long black hair and lavender eyes matched those of Videl's.

"M-mom?" Videl whispered hoarsely as tears stung her glassy eyes.

All three nodded and began walking towards their families. Sharpner nodded to his friends and walked over to his family who greeted him. Erasa and Videl went towards their parents, leaving Gohan to deal with the horror of a stampede of people.

Chichi, Goku, Krillin, 18, Bulma, Yamcha, Goten, Trunks, Marron, Tien, Chiaotzu, and the rest of the world ran to Gohan.

All he could do was stand there helplessly…

Like a deer caught in lights…

"GOHAN!" They all yelled while surrounding him in hugs and pats.

"You graduated!"

"Good job!"

"My son is smarter than I am!"

"He's always been smarter than you idiot."

"My baby!"

Gohan was mortified to say in the least. After calming down the hoard of people, he reminded them he had to go meet his friends and them later. The Saiyan found Videl and Erasa with ease because they were the only people in the stands left. Videl was prancing with joy while hugging her mother and staying close to her. Gohan smiled brightly and walked up to them.

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa said in her bubbly voice while catching Videl's attention.

"Hi Erasa, Shorty," he said back with a goofy grin. Videl also grinned with joy while walking to Gohan and hugging him.

"Erasa just explained to me what you guys did," she said softly while kissing him. "Thanks."

"Glad I could be of some assistance," the Saiyan said back.

A light cough was heard as the couple turned around. Videl's mother stood there with a smirk while keeping her distance from Hercule.

"My little girl as a boyfriend?" she said with a brilliant smile. "Gohan is it? Well Gohan, thanks for getting me for my daughter's graduation, please, call me Amber."

"As I said before Amber," Gohan stated while bowing lightly, "I'd do anything to help."

Videl beamed and tugged on Gohan's sleeve, "We still have grad night."

"Of course, but guess where it is?" Gohan asked with a blunt look. "Capsule Corp."

Videl's face dropped into a frown and rolled her eyes. "They never quit do they?"

"Nope," he said while shrugging, "Though your parents are welcome to come."

Amber smiled broadly and nodded, "I'm in, though I wont disrupt your games and such."

Hercule snorted at Amber and lifted his head slightly. "I guess I'll go."

"Ignorant fool," Amber muttered while walking away with Erasa's mom.

The three teenagers walked away and met up with Sharpner soon enough. "Ready to have fun?"

"Always!"

* * *

Capsule Corp was one of the most loudest places in the city that night, not that its nothing out of the ordinary. Teenagers filled the party complex and danced to the loud music while drinking their beverages and such. Now we go along to the ladies who returned from the jewelry store with grins on their faces before graduation.

"Well, my son bought jewelry, an engagement ring to be exact, and it's not in the box that we found, what does that tell you?" Chichi asked with a glimmer of joy in her eyes.

"Proposal?" Bulma supplied with a grin, "Bound to happen today."

"I'd really like to see Videl's mother, have you seen her around?" Chichi said with a questioning look.

"Right here!" Amber cheered with some punch in her hand. "What's happening?"

Chichi beamed brightly and started dancing around with a silly expression, "We'll soon be related!"

Amber raised an eyebrow and scooted towards Bulma. "Did she have anything to drink?"

Bulma laughed and shook her head, "No. Well you know Gohan and Videl have been going out for quite sometime now right? Well we found a ring box in Gohan's room, but found it empty. Then we went to the jeweler it was purchased out and found out he selected an engagement ring…"

"My baby is going to get married?!" Amber exclaimed happily. She joined Chichi and started chanting about grandkids and wedding bells.

* * *

Gohan had just taken Videl outside the party to talk to her. He was in dressy black pants and a long sleeved formal black shirt while Videl was in a spaghetti strap obsidian dress that went to her knees. Both smiled as they walked under the moon and into the private gardens of Capsule Corp.

"So, this is it," Videl whispered while clutching Gohan's arm. "Were finally done."

"Yeah," Gohan said quietly. He put his available hand in his pocket and fingered a certain object. "Videl, have you ever felt or heard me in your thoughts before?"

Videl stared at Gohan and stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"Like for example, when you were fighting Angela. You were throwing blows endlessly to the point where you seemed to hurt her beyond life, yet you stopped. Why is that?"

"Well I guess it was because I felt a voice in the back of my head saying that I'd kill her if I didn't stop," Videl said while putting her finger to her lips. "And I didn't want to have death over my head, but what does this have to do anything?"

Gohan grinned slightly and sighed, "You know about Saiyan bonds right?"

"This and that," Videl said with a shrug.

"You see, on that day you fought Angela, you heard me telling you to hold your strength. You feel what I feel and I hear what you hear, with vice versa. Videl, what I mean to say is that-"

"Were mates?" she suggested with a slight smirk. "So Vegeta wasn't totally wrong?"

"Guess not," the Saiyan chuckled while pulling Videl to a lighted gazebo. He got down on his knees and smiled. "Videl Amber Satan, will you marry me?"

Videl's life stopped at that moment. Her bright blue eyes widened in shock and she stared at Gohan brought out a ring.

"Oh Gohan…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Z-gang were chatting wildly when all of a sudden the phone rang. Since Vegeta was the one who was closest and didn't really talk to anybody, he picked up the ringing contraption.

"What do you want?"

"Good day! This is Jamie from the UK, and I just wanted to say I had to send recognition to the ones named Goten and Trunks," chirped a wild voice.

"Who the hell is this, and why are you thanking the brats?"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist mate," the little boy said. "Well send my regards to the two as you refer as 'brats.' By the way, may I ask who this is?"

Vegeta smirked cockily, "King of all Saiyan's."

"Bloody hell?! You're the crazy chicken man who thinks he rules over a planet. Big fan of your pink shirt, wait tell my friends hear that I've talked to you. Ta ta!"

Click.

Vegeta stared blankly at the phone and burned up with an angry face. "Those. Infernal. Brats. Will. PAY!"

He nearly flew upstairs and bursted into Trunks's room hearing two-voice laughing. Vegeta stomped in and pointed at Goten and Trunks. "What are you up to?"

Both stuttered and shook violently. Trunks was about to close the website when Vegeta strode over to the screen. As he read, the terrible two slowly snuck out of the room. The Saiyan no Ouji turned around and screamed. "GET BACK HERE NOW!"

* * *

Bulma looked out the window and smiled with happiness. She took out a notebook and began writing. "June 14th 1:00 AM, Gohan proposes to Videl."

As she began writing, a purple and black blur ran past her and bumped her lightly, while losing control of the notebook. Since she so happened to be standing by the fire with Goku, it fell into the fire, burning in ashes. Goku and Bulma's face fell and fell the floor crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

THE END

* * *

And thus this story meets its end,

About the tale of two young lovers,

Brought together by a genius and a dolt,

And not a crazy mother,

The king found out about his site,

And a notebook was cremated with honor,

Two children found themselves in a deep hole,

From the genius, king, and idiot.

Now the end may have set it final,

And I know this may have been stupid,

Nothing is crazier then the tale,

Of a whole family playing cupid!


End file.
